La creación del fuego y del hielo
by Riina-chan
Summary: Colección de oneshot Todomomo
1. Algo ha cambiado

Como cada mañana la luz se filtró por las cortinas de su ventana, despertándole de manera suave y delicada. Abrió sus adormilados ojos, una de sus manos fue hasta ellos y los frotó, intentando alejar el sueño de su ser. Tumbado en su lecho, apoyando su espalda en su cama miraba el techo de su habitación. Sentía que algo había cambiado. Con un leve giro de su cabeza alcanzó a ver el reloj que mostraba la hora desde su mesita de noche, aun era muy temprano, además el clima frío no le animaba a salir de su plácida cama. Un profundo suspiro escapó de su cuerpo, no lo entendía, desde que se había despertado sentía que algo había cambiado, que algo no era igual.

Estaba en la misma habitación donde solía despertar, en la misma cama de siempre y había dormido con la misma mujer con la que llevaba durmiendo desde hace ya tres años. Sí, hacía ya tres años que Yaoyorozu Momo y él habían empezado a vivir juntos, después de graduarse en U.A a los 18 años empezaron a trabajar para sus correspondientes empresas y tras ganar un poco de dinero, Shoto ofreció a Momo vivir juntos, en un pequeño y acogedor apartamento. Solo ellos dos. Por supuesto, la joven no dudó un segundo. Después de todo, habían empezado su relación en el segundo año de la academia, cuando vivían en los dormitorios con todos sus compañeros y en ocasiones, el chico del cabello bicolor se escabullía para colarse en la habitación de su novia.

En ese momento, la sintió moverse a su lado, buscando una posición cómoda y murmurando algo entre sueños. Él también se movió, colocándose de medio lado y mirando hacia ella. Desde donde estaba no podía verle toda la cara, la sabana tapaba la visión desde su nariz, aunque estaba completamente seguro de que Momo tendría sus labios entreabiertos. Sus parpados estaban cerrados, impidiéndole ver esos preciosos ojos azabache que brillaban con fuerza cuando algo le emocionaba. Su tersa piel tenía un delicado toque sonrojado. Y su pelo estaba suelto y un poco alborotado, esparciéndose por su almohada. Para él seguía siendo la chica más hermosa que había visto, incluso durmiendo, recién levantada o cuando llegaba cansada de trabajar.

Mientras la observaba, no pudo evitar fijarse que un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo femenino bajo las sabanas. Sin pensarlo, la abrazó y la atrajo a él, obligándola a acercarse y a buscar su calor corporal. Con la cara de Momo apoyada en su pecho y teniéndola entre sus brazos, no pudo dejar escapar la oportunidad de llenarse con el dulce olor que emanaba de ella. Sus pulmones se llenaron de ese exquisito perfume que le volvía loco.

Todo era igual que siempre, no había cambiado nada en la habitación, en ella o en él. De pronto, la sintió moverse hasta alcanzar su cuello y repartir por ese lugar algunos cariñosos besos. Shoto la dejó hacer, nunca se podría negar a una muestra de afecto de ella.

 _-Buenos días_.- las primeras palabras que sonaron esa mañana fueron las de ella.

Shoto se limitó a buscar su mirada, le gustaba que él fuese lo primero que viese ella al despertar, le alegraba saber que Momo le buscaba tanto como él a ella. Sin más demora, atrapó sus labios con los suyos, un suave beso que solo fue el primero de muchos. La besó muchas veces en sus labios, en sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente y ella sin poder defenderse solo podía reír. Hasta él se sorprendía de sus acciones, quien le iba a decir que aquella brillante que se encontró por primera vez con 15 años le haría abrirse al amor y le haría conocer facetas de un Todoroki Shoto que ni se había llegado a imaginar que poseería.

 _-Buenas días_.- respondió cuando detuvo su ataque de besos, descansando su boca muy próxima a su oreja, como si solo quisiese que escuchase sus palabras ella.

De entre las sabanas surgió una de las manos de la chica, que separándose un poco de él, acarició con ternura sus cabellos, tanto los rojos como los blancos. Shoto en ese preciso minuto estaba seguro que si fuese un gato habría empezado a ronronear al notar las caricias de la joven en su pelo. Al notar esa mano en su cabello, Shoto se animó a preguntarle.

 _-¿Has pensado qué pronto dejarás de ser Yaoyorozu?-_ la pregunta no hizo que detuviese sus muestras de afecto, puede que incluso con eso, aumentasen acompañadas de una pequeña risotada de ella. En la mano que Momo tenía en el pelo de Shoto podía verse un anillo, un anillo que no era demasiado ostentoso ni lujoso, pero que significaba que darían un paso más en su relación. Un anillo tan pequeño en el dedo de ella iba a cambiar muchas cosas.

Y era cierto, ese sería el último mes de diciembre y las últimas navidades en las que ella sería Yaoyorozu Momo. El próximo año sería conocida como Todoroki Momo.


	2. Inseguridad

Aquel viernes por la mañana, pasó algo bastante inusual cuando Yaoyorozu Momo entró en el aula. Siguiendo su usual modo de proceder, Momo y Shoto solían llegar a clase juntos, agarrados de la mano. Pero en esa ocasión, antes de que la chica entrase en la clase el bicolor ya se encontraba sentado en su pupitre. Yaoyorozu saludó a todos en la clase de 2ºA para después caminar con paso firme y decidido para llegar a su asiento junto a la ventana, no dudó ni flaqueó al pasar junto al asiento de Todoroki, quien ya se encontraba sentado sacando su libro de texto no volteó a verla cuando la escuchó llegar. Al pasar por su lado no se tocaron, no se sonrieron ni siquiera se miraron.

En la clase se sentía la tensión en el ambiente, todos allí sabían que los dos estudiantes recomendados llevaban un tiempo de ser pareja, incluso se armó un gran caos cuando se enteraron de que estaban saliendo. Las chicas miraban a una estoica Momo que ya sentada en su pupitre sacaba uno de sus libros para empezar a leerlo esperando así que llegase Present mic para darles su clase de inglés. Jirou dudó si acercarse a su mejor amiga, sentada encima de su mesa analizaba a Yaoyorozu, tenía su uniforme impecable como siempre, su coleta tan perfecta, pero lo que más le dolía era como los ojos azabaches de su amiga estaban un poco hinchados y con un leve color rojizo. Kyoka podía apostar que había tenido una discusión con Todoroki y que se había pasado toda la noche llorando. Earphone jack posó su mirada ahora en el chico bicolor, parecía bastante molesto y sus labios tenían una mueca de disgusto, pero lo más sorprendente eran lo fríos que parecían ahora sus ojos, muy parecidos a cómo se veía Todoroki antes del festival deportivo del año anterior antes de luchar contra Midoriya.

El chico de pelo verde y numerosas pecas se acercaba al mitad y mitad mientras era observado por Jirou, se veía como el poseedor del one for all caminaba dudoso y temeroso hacía su amigo. Al estar a una escasa distancia empezó a murmurar y a farfullar mientras sus manos estaban levemente levantadas y las movía nerviosamente.

 _-T-Todoroki-kun… ¿Te encuentras bien?-_ la mayoría de la clase, estaban atentos a la respuesta que daría el chico con heterocromía.

 _-Estoy bien.-_ Todos en la clase escucharon el tono frío en la voz de Todoroki e incluso sintieron un escalofrío ante lo escalofriante que se escuchó. A su lado, sin mirarlo, Momo se estremeció al oírle, le dolía la situación y escuchar su voz con ese tono la hacía sentirse más culpable.

Antes de que Izuku pudiese volver a hablar el profesor entró en el aula y pidió que todos ocupasen su lugar. Obviamente obedecieron y las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. En el descanso para almorzar Yaoyorozu se fue con sus compañeras, dejando en la clase al chico. Todoroki la vio marcharse con el resto de las chicas y al verla desaparecer de su campo de visión dio un largo suspiro. Se sentía tan estúpido, por su culpa su novia lo estaba pasando mal.

 _-Todoroki-kun_.- de nuevo la voz de Deku se escuchó cerca de él. Fijó su vista en su amigo que junto a Iida le mostraba una leve sonrisa.- _¿Almorzamos juntos?_

Como buenos amigos le apoyarían y no le dejarían solo. El bicolor asintió y se levantó de su lugar. Permaneció en silencio en todo el camino hasta llegar al comedor donde todo UA iba a almorzar. Se sentaron en una de las mesas del enorme lugar y empezaron a degustar su comida.

 _-¿Te has enfadado con Yaoyorozu-san?-_ preguntó con timidez Izuku dejando un poco de lado su comida para centrarse en su amigo que se encontraba sentado frente a él. Sabía que no debía meterse en problemas de pareja, pero su vocación de héroe le hacía meterse en los problemas ajenos para ayudar. Además, que ver a su amigo en ese estado le causaba dolor y frustración.

 _-Ayer tuvimos una discusión_.- murmuró Shoto cambiando su semblante serio por uno culpable y triste. Miraba los fideos en los palillos, pero no le apetecía comer, ni estar en ese lugar. Lo único que quería era abrazar a Momo y sentir que todo volvía a estar bien.

 _-Yaoyorozu-kun es una mujer inteligente y comprensiva. Estoy seguro de que si hablas con ella, todo se solucionará._ \- Las gafas de Iida se movieron un poco de su lugar cuando dijo aquello. Izuku asintió dándole la razón a Tenya. Todoroki se removió en su lugar, no sería tan fácil. Había herido a su novia con sus palabras y pensaba que volvería a hacerlo si abría su boca de nuevo.

En otra mesa, bastante alejada de la de los chicos, se encontraba las 6 chicas de 2ºA, la cuales intentaban ayudar y aconsejar a una Momo que se sentía agobiada al escuchar a sus 5 ruidosas amigas darle consejos. Yaoyorozu con sus manos hacía gestos para que bajasen el volumen de su voz, no quería que toda UA se enterase de que ella y Todoroki habían discutido. Tras unos momentos de caos, Jirou se aventuró a hablar.

 _-¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado?_

 _-No me digas que ha intentado sobrepasarse contigo, Yaomomo_.- las mejillas de la morena se colorearon con un tono carmín al escuchar lo dicho por Hagakure. Ashido casi se atraganta con su comida tras oír lo dicho por la invisible.

 _-¡¿Todoroki ha intentado forzarte a hacer algo que no querías?!-_ sintió unas increíbles ganas de salir corriendo al escuchar a la chica rosa gritar aquello. Uraraka abrió su boca incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar.

 _-¡Por supuesto que no! Todoroki-san no es esa clase de chicos.-_ levantó su voz la de la coleta para hacerse escuchar por encima de las voces de sus amigas. Respiró profundamente y se abanicó con la palma de su mano para que el calor que sentía y el sonrojo de sus mejillas desapareciesen _.- Ayer por la noche discutimos. Creo que no estaba pasando por un buen momento y le presione._

 _Flash back_

Acababan de terminar de cenar, subieron juntos en el ascensor hasta la 5º planta. En el trayecto hablaron con normalidad y tranquilidad, aunque Todoroki parecía un poco distante según Yaoyorozu. De pie en el ascensor, la joven agarró la mano de su pareja y le dio un suave apretón acompañado de una sonrisa, Shoto ante tal acto le devolvió la sonrisa y con su pulgar acarició la pequeña mano de ella mientras la mantenía tomada. Al llegar a la planta deseada se encaminaron hasta la habitación de estilo japonés, Shoto abrió con su llave su cuarto y dejó pasar a la fémina, se sentaron en el suelo de tatami y hablaron de cosas triviales como cada noche. De manera cómoda con un ambiente tranquilo y sosegado. Aun así, Shoto no podía relajarse como cada noche, momentos antes de la cena, recibió una llamada de su padre, donde este le había dicho que dejase de jugar con la chica y que se centrase en convertirse en un héroe. Aunque su relación con su padre había cambiado un poco, eso no significaba que no quisiese que su hijo se convirtiese en el héroe número 1 cuando se graduase y para eso no podía estar distrayéndose con novias. Por un lado pensó que debía hacerle caso, no porque pensase que estaba perdiendo su tiempo con Momo, por supuesto que no, atesoraba cada momento con ella, pero una parte de su ser le decía que ella era demasiado inalcanzable para él y que no se la merecía. Además, tenía miedo de no saber tratarla bien, de convertirse en alguien como su padre quien maltrataba a su madre. Le aterraba pensar que podría llegar a hacerle algo así a Momo.

Momo al encontrarse con Shoto en la cena le preguntó si todo iba bien, el joven héroe por su parte solo le devolvió una mirada confusa mientras se preguntaba cómo se había dado cuenta solo con verlo. Antes de poder decir nada, Kaminari se acercó a ellos comentándole algo que ni siquiera llegó a escuchar.

 _-Mañana creo que iré a ver a mi madre_.- comentó el bicolor a su pareja con un tono neutral, sin mostrar expresión ni emoción ninguna. Necesitaba hablar con su madre, quería que ella le aconsejase. Se sentía inseguro y temeroso, y su madre seguro que sabría cómo ayudarle.

 _-Dale recuerdos a Yuuki-san de mi parte. Espero poder volver a verla pronto_.-ante eso Todoroki se mantuvo en silencio y agacho su rostro para evitar mirar a la morena, quien al verle más pálido de lo normal volvió a preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

Se repitió a sí mismo que no se merecía tal preocupación por parte de ella. Apretó fuertemente los dientes, los cuales rechinaron un poco. Momo al verle tan estresado y tan emocionalmente frágil se acercó un poco a él, estiró su mano para alcanzar su rostro para retirarle el flequillo que escondía sus ojos.

 _-Shoto…-_ antes de que pudiera llegar a tocar su rostro sintió como la mano de Todoroki impactaba con la de ella y la alejaba bruscamente.

- _Deja de meterte donde no te importa_.- lo había dicho en un momento de enorme estrés emocional. El chico se estaba escudando en su antigua muralla de hielo, aquella muralla de hielo que protegía su dañado corazón y que Momo había derretido para acercarse a él. El bicolor se estaba sintiendo igual de inseguro y de vulnerable cómo cuando era niño.

Yaoyorozu retrocedió, mirándole con tristeza y dolor. El chico que amaba se veía indefenso y débil. Mostrándole una fragilidad que nunca pensó que vería en él. Unos eternos segundos hicieron darse cuenta a Todoroki de lo que acababa de hacer. No se atrevió a mirar, abrió su boca buscando las palabras para disculparse con ella, pero al ver que el chico iba a hablar de nuevo la joven se levantó del tatami.

- _Lo siento mucho, Todoroki-san.-_ al escuchar cómo le volvía a llamar por su apellido levantó su vista pudiendo ver únicamente la espalda de la chica que salía con rapidez de su habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Al verla de espaldas, no pudo ver como sus oscuros ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

" _Todoroki-san"_ Así era como le acababa de llamar. Hace unas semanas estuvieron de acuerdo en llamarse por sus nombres cuando estuvieran a solas. Shoto estaba encantando y muy cómodo refiriéndose a su novia como _"Momo",_ pero por su parte la chica añadía algún honorifico a su nombre llegándole a llamar " _Shoto-san" o "Shoto-kun",_ le costó mucho a la chica a llamarle únicamente _"Shoto"._

En soledad pensó una y otra vez lo que acababa de hacer. Había alejado la mano de Momo con un golpe y le había dicho que se metiera en sus asuntos, y después de eso ella se había disculpado con él. Sus labios maldijeron una y otra vez. Por culpa de su inseguridad había herido a la persona que más le importaba.

Fin del flash back

 _-Y eso fue lo que sucedió…_

Las chicas se habían mantenido calladas para escuchar toda la historia. Al terminar de contar lo sucedido las mujeres empezaron a debatir cual era la mejor opción a seguir en esa situación.

 _-Creo que Momo-chan debería preguntarle qué es lo que le molesta a Todoroki-chan_.- la voz de Tsuyu dio la primera idea mientras apoyaba su dedo índice en su barbilla.-Sino no podrá ayudarle.

 _-Pero Tsuyu-chan, preguntarle fue lo que ocasionó el problema_.- Uraraka se unió a la conversación dando su punto de vista.

 _-Todoroki debería disculparse con flores y bombones.-_ Desde su lugar, Ashido mencionó aquello levantando su puño al aire para después ser secundada por Hagakure.

Jirou movió su cabeza para que el puño que había levantado Mina no la golpease. Frente a ella estaba Yaoyorozu en silencio, mirando su plato el cual apenas había tocado. Estaba ojerosa y triste. Recordar la discusión no le había sentado bien, además de escuchar a las revoltosas de sus amigas no la ayudaba tampoco.

- _Creo que lo mejor sería esperar a que Todoroki-kun este preparado para contarle lo que le pasa_.- aquel sabio consejo llegó desde la chica de la gravedad que seguía hablando con Tsuyu-chan sobre cuál era la mejor opción.

 _-Estoy de acuerdo_.- apoyó la chica rockera mirando a Yaoyorozu que seguía cabizbaja.- _Lo mejor es darle tiempo. Todoroki está muy enamorado de ti, Yaomomo. Estoy segura de que solo necesita un poco de paciencia._

Con ese consejo se sintió un poco mejor. Hablar con sus amigas había calmado un poco su corazón. Estaba agradecida por tener unas amigas como ellas. Tras el almuerzo volvieron al aula y las horas siguientes pasaron con normalidad. El mismo ambiente, las mismas bromas de Kaminari y de Kirishima y los usuales insultos de Bakugou mientras el delegado de clase intentaba mantener el orden. Yaoyorozu en su asiento estaba más tranquila, en alguna ocasión observó por el rabillo del ojo a su novio que estaba enfrascado en su libro de texto, podía bajo sus ojos unas pequeñas ojeras. Él tampoco lo estaba pasando nada bien, tuvo un impulso de acercarse a él y de abrazarlo, como siempre hacía cuando sentía que no estaba bien, pero no pudo, sintió miedo de recibir rechazo de nuevo de su parte.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de la jornada escolar se escuchó por toda la academia. Recogió las cosas bajo la atenta mirada de Jirou que se había acercado junto con Hagakure para ir juntas a los dormitorios. Se montaron en el ascensor y se fueron despidiendo conforme llegaban a sus respectivos pisos, ella siguió hasta la planta quinta donde estaba su habitación. Ya dentro de su cuarto, cerró la puerta, dejó su mochila sobre su escritorio y se dio una merecida ducha.

Cuando estuvo limpia y aseada, se vistió con el típico pantalón azul de UA y una camiseta de manga corta. Mantuvo su pelo suelto y sus pies descalzos. Se sentó en su escritorio para realizar las tareas para el día siguiente. No tardó mucho en hacerlas. Al terminar dudó en que debía hacer ahora. Si todo estuviese bien, iría al cuarto de Todoroki a pasar un poco de tiempo con él. Suspiró y desde su asiento, alargó uno de sus brazos para tomar un libro de su estantería. Estudiaría un poco para mejorar el uso de su quirk.

Así se pasó toda la tarde. Entre su tarea y sus libros. No le molestaba. Le gustaba pasar las tardes leyendo o escribiendo. A la hora de cenar no bajó al comedor. No tenía apetito, por lo que se decidió tomar algo ligero de las cosas que tenía en su frigorífico personal.

En cuanto Todoroki, había decidido hablar con su novia después de cenar. Se preocupó un poco al no verla en el comedor junto a sus amigas, por lo comió la mitad de la comida de su plato y salió del comedor. Avanzó por los pasillos rápidamente para encontrarse con la puerta de la habitación de su novia, levantó su puño para llamar a la puerta pero no pudo hacerlo. _¿Qué era lo que le diría?_ Lentamente bajó su puño. De pie, en silencio y sin saber qué hacer. Así era como se encontraba. Agitó su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos inseguros y antes de que pudiese echarse atrás llamó a la puerta. Esperando sentía como los nervios crecían en su ser. La puerta se abrió mostrando la figura de la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

- _Todoroki-san…_

Eso fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la morena, pues el chico se adentró en la habitación y se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla con fuerza. Momo confusa, tuvo que retroceder un poco ante la fuerza con la que Shoto se abalanzó contra ella, dando unos pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar a su cama, cayendo los dos sobre ella. Ahí, tumbados en el mullido colchón de ella, correspondió el abrazo sin entender demasiado la situación. Todoroki escondía su rostro en el cuello de Yaoyorozu y con sus brazos no la dejaba separarse de él.

 _-Perdóname, Momo.-_ su voz se escuchaba rota como si estuviera a punto de llorar.- _Ayer estaba muy agobiado. Estuve hablando con mi padre…Me sentía muy inseguro. No quise hacerte daño o hablarte de esa forma. Yo…Yo…_

Las palabras salían atropelladamente de la boca de él. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para disculparse. Solo hablaba y hablaba. Una de las manos de Momo acarició su espalda, calmándole un poco.

- _No pasa nada, Shoto.-_ cortó el discurso de su novio, y él sintió su corazón estremecerse al escucharla decir su nombre. Le alejó un poco de ella para poder ver su cara. Todoroki estaba sobre ella, y usaba sus manos para separarse un poco y poder mirarla a los ojos. Unas traviesas lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos, las cuales ella secó con sus pulgares mientras agarraba sus mejillas.

 _-¿No estás molesta conmigo?_

 _-No. Por supuesto que no. Solo pensé… Que te había molestado al presionarte tanto._

Volvió a abrazarla contra él al escuchar aquello. Aunque él había tenido la culpa, ella se había sentido culpable. Su olor le inundó de nuevo. Su cuerpo femenino se presionó contra él. Había añorado tenerla así. Entre sus brazos. Una de sus manos recorrió la forma de su cuerpo, acarició su espalda, sus brazos y todo lo que se ponía a su alcance.

 _-Shoto…_

 _-¿Mmm?_

Respondió de forma gutural, sin separarse de ella. Yaoyorozu rió un poco, el bicolor estaba echado sobre ella, con su rostro escondido en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro. Estaba totalmente apresada contra su cuerpo, incapaz de escapar de él y de sus caricias. Las manos de ella estaban en su pelo, alborotándoselo un poco.

 _-¿Me quieres?_

Ante aquella pregunta Todoroki asintió desde su lugar, sin moverse y sin decir nada. No quería separarse ni un centímetro de ella.

- _Sabes que eso no me vale, Shoto.-_ un tono juguetón y divertido se escuchaba en las palabras de Momo.

A regañadientes, Shoto se volvió a separar de ella. Observándola directamente a los ojos y apoyado en sus antebrazos, pronunció con un leve sonrojo aquellas palabras que hacían que le corazón de Yaoyorozu latiese con fuerza.

 _-Te quiero, Momo.-_ Tras eso, solo bastó una sonrisa de ella para que Todoroki acortase la distancia de sus labios.

Y este es el segundo one-shot. Intentaré subir dos oneshot como mínimo a la semana, si tengo tiempo y los estudios me lo permiten. Estos capítulos los estoy subiendo tan seguido porque tengo algunos one shot ya escritos. Perdón si hay algún error, no he tenido demasiado tiempo para corregir fallos.

Otra cosa, los capítulos siguen una misma historia pero están desordenados. Es decir, que en un capítulo pueden estar casados y en el siguiente ser solo novios. Los oneshot los voy escribiendo según me venga la inspiración. Si tenéis alguna propuesta hacérmela saber, intentaré hacerla lo mejor posible.

Muchas gracias por tu review ZeroKyo, me alegra que pienses que supe manejarlos. Me seguiré esforzando para crear unos oneshot cada vez mejor.

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Lo que siente Todoroki Shoto

La vida de Todoroki Shoto no había sido fácil. En su casa nunca conoció el amor, el matrimonio de sus padres fue arreglado y en muy pocas ocasiones había visto a su madre feliz. Desde muy pequeño fue entrenado por su padre para poder superar al símbolo de la paz. Con tan solo 5 años era sometido a duros entrenamientos que le dejaban llenó de magulladuras, heridas e incluso le hacían vomitar su comida. Únicamente por el deseo egoísta y por el sentimiento de inferioridad hacía All Might que tenía Todoroki Enji. La situación en su casa era insostenible, su madre vivía con miedo hacía su padre. La mujer de pelo albino era maltratada física y verbalmente por su esposo, algo que era presenciado por los 4 hijos de la pareja. El pequeño Todoroki siempre buscaba el consuelo de su progenitora, con ella se encontraba protegido y seguro. Siempre se dormía en su regazo, mientras era envuelto entre los reconfortantes brazos de su madre.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando su madre no aguantó más, la pobre mujer se encontraba en una estresante situación, llegando al extremo de no solo odiar a su marido, sino también de empezar a odiar a sus hijos. Era tanto el daño que le había infringido Enji, que sentía repulsión ante cualquier gesto o parecido que los pequeños Todorokis pudiesen heredar de su padre. En un momento de estrés, llegando casi al borde de su cordura hirió severamente el rostro del más pequeño. Esto ocurrió cuando Shoto se despertó en la noche, se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina donde su madre hablaba por teléfono. La mujer al encontrarse en la puerta a su pequeño hijo de 5 años, sintió una fuerte repulsión por el lado izquierdo de su hijo, la joven madre lanzó una tetera llena de agua hirviendo contra el ojo de su pequeño. Sin embargo, Shoto no le guardó rencor. Sabía por lo que había pasado, sabía que su madre le amaba a él y a sus hermanos. Se lo había demostrado innumerables veces y ese gesto de dolor contra él, fue causado por su padre.

Con aquella herida, las cosas empeoraron en el hogar de los Todoroki. Su madre fue alejada de los pequeños, rompiendo la delicada armonía de la casa. Y sin ella, Shoto estaba a merced de su padre, sin nadie que le pudiese proteger. Entrenamientos violentos y extenuantes. Uso excesivo de su quirk. El estrés mental y físico llegó a que se desmayase en varias ocasiones, su pequeño cuerpo no podía seguir aquel ritmo. Se tumbaba en su futon, con las luces apagadas y lloraba. Lloraba llamando a su madre. Era un niño pequeño que necesitaba a su madre. Y su padre se la había arrebatado cruelmente. Por las noches, en aquel hogar se escuchaba los sollozos de Shoto, su hermana, Fuyumi, solía ir a su habitación, se tumbaba junto a él y le abrazaba. Intentando consolarle. Se quedaba con él hasta que el niño se dormía de puro cansancio. Fuyumi intentó que el pequeño bicolor le acompañase al hospital donde estaba alojada su madre, aunque no pudo convencerle nunca, Shoto se negaba una y otra vez. No iría a visitar a su madre, se sentía culpable de qué estuviese allí encerrada. Y aunque la echase de menos, no le haría daño con su visita.

Y así fue cómo con tan solo 5 años, Todoroki Shoto cerró su corazón. Negando la entrada a cualquier persona que no fuese su hermana mayor. En su mente pensaba que era lo mejor, si no se acercaba nadie a él no podría hacerle daño. No saldría herido. Y soportó vivir de esa manera hasta los 15 años. Dentro de UA, Midoriya Izuku le hizo cambiar de opinión y se convirtió en su mejor amigo. El joven pecoso se había acercado a él y le había hecho cambiar de opinión respecto a su quirk y a su pasado. Desde ese momento, poco a poco se fue abriendo a sus compañeros. Midoriya, Iida, Bakugou, Kaminari… Y en especial a Yaoyorozu Momo. Desde que hicieron equipo contra Aizawa, el joven se había acercado progresivamente a la chica del quirk de la creación. Aunque desde que la conoció, durante el examen para alumnos recomendados de UA, había captado su atención por lo brillante que le parecía. Yaoyorozu tenía enormes conocimientos los cuales sabía darles uso, hizo gala de ellos durante las primeras pruebas de la academia, donde quedó en primer lugar cuando Aizawa hizo que todos usasen su poder en las pruebas físicas y durante la prueba de héroes y villanos de All Might. La morena estaba destinada a brillar como heroína. Sus conocimientos, su poder, su personalidad y su fuerte impulso de ayudar, la hacían perfecta para ser un héroe. Él lo sabía, y en alguna ocasión se sintió inferior ante ella.

En el festival deportivo sabía que era sabio hacer equipo con ella durante la batalla de caballería, y su intuición no falló, la chica realizó una perfecta actuación. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver cómo era derrotada por Tokoyami. Desde ese momento, no la perdió de vista, pensó que podría aprender mucho de ella. Después de dicho festival, había sido testigo de cómo la autoestima y confianza de la chica había descendido enormemente, por lo que no dudó en animarla durante su examen contra Aizawa. Alguien tan talentoso y bueno como ella, no merecía estar culpándose de esa manera por haber fallado. No pudo evitar sentirse alegre al ver como Momo se sentía más confiada y segura.

Tras eso, empezaron a hablar más. Comentaban las calificaciones de los exámenes, alguna duda que le surgía a Todoroki sobre las materias o alguna charla sin importancia. Gradualmente, se hicieron buenos amigos y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Y el joven bicolor quería cada vez estar más tiempo con ella, llegando a sentirse celoso cuando gastaba su tiempo con otra persona. Tardó mucho en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, él no había conocido el amor, por lo que aquel dulce sentir pasó desapercibido durante mucho tiempo. Su declaración fue directa y pura, pillando a la inteligente chica por sorpresa, la cual solo pudo soltar un pequeño grito y sonrojarse enormemente. Ella también se había sentido igual respecto al chico, pero la sorpresiva confesión de Shoto la dejó totalmente desarmada e incapaz de darle una respuesta verbal. La chica de la coleta abría la boca y buscaba las palabras correctas para corresponder los sentimientos del chico, pero no los encontró. Todoroki agachó su cabeza dispuesto a irse, no esperaba ser correspondido, solo quería decirle sus sentimientos porque no aguantaba seguir callando lo que sentía por la chica, giró su cuerpo y empezó a andar, pero la joven, totalmente sonrojada le agarró del brazo e hizo que se volviera a girar para encararla. Shoto solo pudo ver como Momo tenía su cara en un precioso tono carmín y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, presenció ese momento a cámara lenta, como ella se iba acerando poco a poco a él hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Y tras eso empezaron a salir como pareja.

Desde su confesión, habían pasado solo un mes, y en ese momento estaba sentado en el tatami de su dormitorio, con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes, observaba a su novia leer uno de sus libros con su cuerpo apoyado en su pecho. Desde su punto de vista era incapaz de ver los concentrados ojos de ella, se entretenía jugando con las hebras oscuras del pelo de ella, el cual estaba atado en su típica coleta. Esos momentos de paz llenaban a su corazón de alegría. Con solo su presencia, la chica era capaz de calmar su ser. No se la merecía. Creía que estaba a años luz de ella. Por eso, se esforzaba todo lo que podía en hacerla feliz. De un instante a otro, sintió como se movía y buscaba su mirada.

 _-¿Qué piensas? Has estado callado mucho tiempo.-_ vio una expresión curiosa en los ojos azabaches de ella cuando realizó esa pregunta.

El muchacho se tomó unos segundos para contestar, llevando una de las manos que jugaban con su pelo a la mejilla de ella, para acariciarla y sentir su suave piel.

 _-En ti.-_ la respuesta tuvo el efecto deseado. El rostro níveo de su pareja se sonrojó e hizo que evitase su mirada mientras se llevaba las manos a sus mejillas intentando vanamente que el calor que sentía ahí se fuese.

Le parecía adorable por muchas razones y no pudo evitar sonreír. Acercó su rostro al de ella buscando sus labios, Momo aun no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto y todavía se paralizaba sin saber reaccionar, cerrando sus ojos y esperando pacientemente su beso, el cual fue lento y dulce. Todoroki no estaba acostumbrado a dar muestras de afecto, pero era incapaz de contenerse estando con ella.

.

.

.

.

Tercer oneshot terminado. Quería mostrar un poco de lo que había sentido y siente Todoroki y seguramente en el futuro haga lo mismo con Yaoyorozu. Perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía o error.

El siguiente oneshot lo tendréis subido el domingo sin falta.

Muchas gracias por los reviews en serio, me ayuda muchísimo saber que os gusta los oneshot y como escribo. Y espero no defraudaros.

ZeroKyo: Yo creo que sería una pareja perfecta, pero eso no quita que de vez en cuando tengan alguna discusión como todas las parejas, aunque los dos son muy maduros pueden discutir por algún tema y pensé que sería bueno plasmarlo en un oneshot. Espero que me sigas apoyando así.

TraviesaK64: Jajajajaja es un problema que tengo, o hago fic muy dulces o muy oscuros, no tengo término medio. Espero que también te haya gustado el capítulo 3 y que sigas apoyándome.

Ladywarrior95: jajajaja me alegra que te gustase, no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir sobre ellos y a veces creo que no capto demasiado bien sus esencias. Pero con cada comentario me ayudáis a mejorar y a esforzarme un poco más.

D.P.I.Y.O.N: aunque tengo otras parejas también en Boku no hero, el Todomomo para mi tiene el primer puesto. Me alegro mucho que vayas a seguir mis historias.

Y ya por último y dejando de ser tan pesada, quería deciros que estoy escribiendo una historia, no oneshot, sobre Todomomo y Kamijirou. Si tenéis curiosidad y os gusta estas parejas, echadle un vistazo.

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Una razón más para sonreír

Algo más de un año había pasado desde que Shoto se unió en matrimonio con Momo, la pareja había gozado de unos perfectos meses de recién casados. Su relación cambió a mejor, se sentía aun más cercanos que antes y pensaba que esa felicidad nunca iba a terminar. En ese hogar todo eran alegrías, todo iba bien entre los dos. Además, habían encontrado una casa estilo japonés que les parecía perfecta, y con el dinero que habían estado ahorrando la habían comprado y en esos momentos la estaban remodelando para irse a vivir finalmente allí. Con la idea de irse a vivir a un sitio más grande y con una estabilidad económica decidieron dar el siguiente paso en su relación. Tener un hijo. Un pequeño ser que fuese el fruto de su amor.

Llevaban ya varios meses intentándolo, pero no resultó. La joven Todoroki no se quedaba embarazada. Por lo que pensaron que la mejor opción en esos momentos sería ir al hospital a realizarse pruebas para descartar que algo estuviese mal. Al darle los resultados pudieron observar que todo estaba en orden, tanto él como ella no tenían ningún problema. El doctor les aconsejó que lo siguieran intentando y que ella se tomase cada día unas pastillas que ayudasen a que quedase en cinta.

Momo se tomaba estrictamente el medicamento, siempre a la misma hora, la misma medida y sin saltarse nunca una sola dosis. Nada ocurrió. Cada mes se realizaba una prueba de embarazo que siempre daba negativo. Shoto intentaba animarla, diciéndole que solo era cuestión de tiempo, que no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Aquella tarde de primavera, cuando el bicolor regresó a su hogar no se encontró la cálida sonrisa de Momo junto a su dulce _"Bienvenido_ ", solo encontró con silencio. Se descalzó y avanzó por el pasillo, se encontró a su mujer sentada en el pequeño sofá de la sala de estar, vestida con la misma ropa con la que había ido a trabajar y su cabello suelto. Sentada con las manos en sus rodillas mirando el suelo. Desde la puerta de la sala pronunció su nombre para llamar su atención.

 _-Momo…_

 _-Y si… ¿Y si soy yo el problema?-_ estaba cansada. En su mente, siempre se había imaginado casada con Shoto y con hijos. Era un pensamiento bastante normal. Cada mes, viendo aquella prueba de embarazo negativa, perdía un poco la esperanza, cuestionándose si el problema de que no pudiera quedarse embarazada era de ella.

 _-Ya escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor. Nuestros análisis están perfectos, no hay nada de malo en ellos._

 _-Pero… ¿Y mi quirk?-_ Shoto levantó una de sus cejas, sabía qué era lo que quería decir y también sabía que su mujer se echaba la culpa de que no se hubiese quedado aún embarazada, aun con todas las veces que él intentó que dejase de pensar en esas cosas. Siguió estando de pie, observando cómo los hombros de la fémina empezaban a temblar levemente.- _Mi quirk no me permite crear nada que contenga vida. Quizás eso es lo que influye en mi cuerpo y…_

- _Eso sería cierto si estuvieses intentando crear un hijo tu sola. Tu quirk no tiene nada que ver en esto. Esto es cosa de los dos, Momo. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada._

 _-Pero…_

El hombre no pudo aguantarlo más y colocándose de rodillas frente a ella, vio como de sus ojos oscuros se deslizaban ríos de lágrimas, no dudó en secarlas con sus manos. Agarró sus mejillas y acercó su rostro al suyo, uniendo sus frentes.

 _-Todo va a salir bien._

La joven abrazó el cuello de su marido, en ese instante era cuando más necesitaba tenerlo cerca. Sentir que podía apoyarse en él. Cada día de su vida agradecía tenerle junto a ella. Era su apoyo y lo que la ayudaba a avanzar. Momo, poco a poco, dejó de echarse la culpa sobre ese tema, gracias a su pareja empezó a pensar cada vez más positivamente. Shoto tenía razón, sería solo cuestión de tiempo. Y si por algún casual no podía tener un hijo biológico, siempre podría adoptar.

Los meses siguientes transcurrieron con normalidad. El frío invierno llegó acompañado de nieve, y la navidad sería en los próximos días. Shoto caminaba con dificultad por la nieve de regreso a su hogar, escondiendo su nariz y su boca bajo su bufanda, en su mano portaba una pequeña bolsa de plástico la cual había conseguido en un supermercado donde compró varios alimentos y algunos dulces típicos de aquella estación. Las calles estaban llenos de adornos y de música navideña. Concentrado en sus pensamientos no notó cuando finalmente llegó a su hogar. Entró abriendo la puerta silenciosamente, no quería alertar a nadie de que había llegado. Mientras se quitaba sus usuales botas blancas, se fijó en las numerosas cajas que habían esparcidas por su apartamento. En los próximos días se mudarían a su nuevo hogar, estaban ultimando los detalles para que todo fuese perfecto cuando comenzasen a vivir allí. Dejó su bufanda y su chaqueta en una de las perchas de la entrada y se dirigió a buscar a su amada esposa.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla. Estaba tumbada en el sofá, durmiendo de medio lado con un libro entre sus brazos. Suspiró pesadamente, daba igual las veces que se lo dijese, aquella mujer seguía durmiendo en ese incomodo sofá y sin taparse con una manta, ignorando su mullido futon que la esperaba en su habitación. Agarró el libro que estaba a punto de caerse y tomó la manta con la intención de arropar a la morena. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar detenerse unos segundos en su crecida barriga. Colocó su mano en dicho lugar, esperando poder notar aunque fuese un mínimo movimiento.

- _Han estado moviéndose toda la tarde. Ahora deben estar dormidos_.- la adormilada voz de Momo se escuchó, y tras decir eso fue arropada con la manta.

 _-Espero que esta noche te dejen dormir tranquila._

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Momo. En su interior se encontraban dos pequeños varones. Al parecer un efecto secundario de la medicación que se estaba tomando para quedarse embarazada había hecho que fuesen gemelos. Cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, Momo se pasó todo el día llorando de alegría abrazada a Shoto, mientras este tenía una enorme sonrisa. Además, a los 5 meses les confirmaron que ambos eran varones. Los primeros meses estuvieron acompañados de nauseas, dolores, hormonas, noches en vela sin dormir y, sobretodo, felicidad. A los ojos heterocromaticos de Shoto, Momo irradiaba felicidad por todos sus poros, una felicidad muy contagiosa. Pronto, en solo dos meses, Momo y Shoto podrían abrazar a sus pequeños.

.

.

.

El siguiente oneshot lo subiré el miércoles, al igual que el siguiente capítulo de "La canción de nuestro amor". Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios, me dan muchos ánimos para continuar, siento no tener hoy el suficiente tiempo para responderos debidamente.

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Situaciones peligrosas

Estaba hablando con Iida sobre los recientes altercados causados por villanos en distintos lugares de la ciudad, cuando sintió su teléfono móvil vibrar en su bolsillo. En la pantalla se podía leer un mensaje corto y preciso de Jirou: _"Momo está en el hospital"._ Tras leerlo dejó al anterior delegado de la clase con la palabra en la boca y salió corriendo hasta el hospital donde estaba Momo. Avanzaba a gran velocidad por las calles, seguía utilizando su traje de héroe, no le importaba nada, únicamente llegar a su destino.

Al llegar al hospital, preguntó a algunos enfermeros para que le indicasen la habitación de la morena. Un segundo le bastó únicamente para empezar a correr hasta alcanzar el lugar que le habían dicho. Al girar la esquina, sentados en unos asientos, se encontraban los héroes Earphone Jack y Chargebolt, al aproximarse a ellos se levantaron mirándole preocupados.

 _-¿Cómo está?-_ se podía notar la profunda preocupación de Shoto al hablar en ese momento de su pareja.

 _-Recovery girl está con ella. La están operando de urgencia.-_ explicó nervioso el rubio mientras se volvía a sentar en su asiento agarrándose con dolor las costillas.

Todoroki clavó su mirada bicolor en la puerta donde Momo estaba siendo operada. Jirou le explicó sollozando lo que había pasado. Al parecer, estaban peleando con unos villanos, nada demasiado peligroso, los apresaron y se dispusieron a asegurar la zona para que no se derrumbase. De repente, un villano salió de unos escombros y se dispuso a atacar a Jirou, Momo atrapó al villano antes de que eso ocurriera con unas cadenas que había creado mientras Kaminari se acercaba a él para descargar su electricidad. El villano usó su quirk, el cual era lanzar ondas electromagnéticas por sus manos que estaban atadas, dichas ondas fueron dirigidas sobre el techo que estaba sobre la cabeza de Creati, que mientras que estiraba de las cadenas para que el malvado no escapase no pudo huir de los enormes trozos de edificio que cayeron sobre ella.

Lo peor no fue eso, sino que dichas ondas afectaron a los sistemas de transmisión, justo igual que en USJ, y la ambulancia y los médicos tardaron bastante en llegar. El villano fue noqueado con uno de los ataques de Jirou, que junto a Kaminari quitaron velozmente los enormes escombros sobre el cuerpo de Creati, quien solo pudo crear un escudo que soportó gran parte del golpe. Aun así, el estado de Yaoyorozu era sumamente delicado, apenas respiraba y mientras lo hacía expulsaba grandes cantidades de sangre por su nariz y su boca. Kaminari tuvo que usar descargas eléctricas en varias ocasiones porque el corazón de la morena se detenía constantemente.

- _No pude hacer nada por ella… Si no hubiese estado allí Denki, Yaomomo probablemente ahora estaría…_

Shoto cerró los ojos, no quería ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad. La muerte estaba muy cerca de ellos ahora que se acababan de graduar y eran héroes. Algunos enfermeros se acercaron a Kaminari que se encontraba herido y se lo llevaron para tratar sus heridas. En aquel pasillo solo quedaron Jirou y Todoroki, quienes esperaban pacientemente por noticias del estado de Momo. El llanto de Kyoka no cesaba, seguía sollozando bajo la mirada de Shoto que no sabía cómo consolarla. Quizás si su novio no se hubiese ido, sabría las palabras que detuviesen las lágrimas de la heroína del sonido.

 _-Momo es fuerte. Sé que saldrá de esta.-_ estaba completamente seguro de esas palabras. Su novia había trabajado duramente para convertirse en un héroe y sabía que algo como esto no la detendría. Jirou asintió tras escuchar esas palabras, se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus manos, limpiándose también lo que quedaba del maquillaje que usaba como héroe.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, ninguno de los dos se movió del lugar. Los médicos entraban y salían de la sala de operaciones y ninguno les daba ninguna información que les tranquilizará. Una anciana muy conocida para ellos salió, se levantaron y se acercaron a ella para preguntarle por la salud de su pareja y amiga.

- _Tiene una pierna y un brazo completamente rotos. Un traumatismo en la cabeza causado por un gran golpe. Pero, sin duda, lo más preocupante es que varias de sus costillas se partieron y una de ellas se clavó profundamente en uno de sus pulmones.-_ el color desapareció de los rostros de Shoto y Kyoka. La joven tras escuchar el estado de su mejor amiga se dejó caer en su asiento sin fuerzas, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. El bicolor por su parte se quedó congelado mirando a la anciana.

 _-¿Pero está…?_

 _-¿Viva? Sí, es una joven fuerte y aunque la cirugía ha sido bastante peligrosa, la ha soportado bien. Ahora mismo su estado es muy delicado y se encuentra sedada, todo depende ahora de ella._

 _-¿Y no puedes usar tu quirk para sanarla completamente, Recovery girl?-_ la pregunta la realizó Kaminari que por fin había podido escaparse de unos enfermeros que decían que debía guardar reposo.

 _-Si la hubiese sanado completamente, hubiese sido un shock demasiado grande para su cuerpo. Lo único que podéis hacer ahora es esperar._

Tras decir eso se marchó, la operación había sido bastante difícil y estresante para una anciana como ella y necesitaba descansar. Varios médicos y enfermeros salieron de la misma habitación acompañando una camilla, en la cual estaba recostada una inconsciente Momo quien estaba enganchada a multitud de aparatos médicos. Los tres héroes les siguieron, querían estar junto a la joven. La trasladaron a una habitación privada, al igual que todos los héroes que necesitasen recuperarse de las heridas ocasionadas por un villano. Cuando quisieron adentrarse en la habitación, el médico les indico que solo uno de ellos podría acompañar a la paciente.

- _Contamos contigo, Todoroki_.- lo dicho fue acompañado con una sonora palmada en su espalda. Se giró para ver como Kaminari le sonreía como si nada pasase.- _Yaomomo se recuperará, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos. Pero ve informándonos de su estado._

De forma muda, agradeció que ese chico fuese tan optimista y positivo. Y tras asentir se adentró en la habitación. En el interior solo estaba la cama donde Momo descansaba, un par de sillas, unas mesitas, varios aparatos médicos y una ventana desde donde se podía observar el ocaso. Sin hacer ruido, cerró la puerta y se sentó próximo a la cama. Y ya sentado, detalló con cuidado su rostro, la joven mantenía sus ojos cerrados, una pequeña tirita estaba colocada en su mejilla y en su frente resaltaba un vendaje blanco que parecía brillar entre sus cabellos oscuros. En su boca estaba colocada una mascarilla trasparente que la ayudaba a respirar, aunque esa no era la única máquina que mantenía a su novia con vida, otro aparato marcaba rítmicamente con un pitido las constantes vitales de Momo. El resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca, con delicadeza buscó su mano y la agarró con fuerza, intentando que sus energías pasasen a ella. Sentía su femenina mano bastante fría, casi sin vida, no pudo resistirse y utilizó levemente su quirk para que desde su mano emanase un tibio calor que se traspasase a ella.

Se pasó días allí, sin moverse de su lado, esperando el momento en el que ella abriese sus ojos y le mirasen con la misma dulzura con la que lo hacía siempre. Sus antiguos compañeros de UA fueron a visitarla para saber cómo estaba. Además, Kyoka se tomó la libertad de ir al apartamento de la pareja para llevarle algo de ropa a Todoroki, cosa que agradeció.

El tiempo que Yaoyorozu estuvo inconsciente fue de 11 largos días, de los cuales Shoto no se separó en ningún momento, se duchaba en la pequeña ducha que había en la habitación, comía junto a ella y dormía sentado en la silla al lado de su cama. Durante el tiempo que estuvo allí, sentado mirando como su pareja luchaba por mantenerse con vida se sintió impotente e inútil por no poder hacer nada. Lo único que le consolaba era saber que Momo seguía luchando y no se rendía. Por las noches, el pitido que emitía la máquina que registraba los latidos del corazón de Momo le tranquilizaban, mientras esa máquina sonase ella seguiría viva.

La undécima noche, la morena despertó, abriendo con dificultad sus ojos, veía un poco borroso y no le resultaba familiar el techo que observaba sobre ella, además le costaba mucho respirar. Sus sentidos estaban confusos y torpes, no se orientaba bien y solo era capaz de diferenciar el olor a medicamentos. No se movió, sentía un enorme dolor en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, especialmente en su pecho, sin embargo, había una parte en la que sentía un tacto y una calidez conocida. Con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento, giró su cabeza lentamente y enfocó su vista todo lo que pudo, no se le hizo complicado distinguir el inusual cabello de su novio, que estando dormido en la silla, mantenía agarra su mano con su zurda y le brindaba un calor proveniente de su quirk.

Su primer impulso fue el de llamarlo por su nombre y despertarlo, pero al ver las profundas ojeras que tenía bajos sus ojos prefirió quedarse callada. Acariciaba muy levemente con sus dedos la mano de su novio, era apenas un roce pero le ayudaba a mantenerse despierta. Sentía un gran dolor y un enorme cansancio, pero quería estar seguir despierta hasta que el bicolor abriese sus ojos.

No tardó en ocurrir, como era normal desde que dormía en aquella silla junto a la cama de Momo, se despertaba numerosas veces. No podía conciliar un sueño profundo estando preocupado por ella. Abrió sus ojos y bostezó para luego estirar el brazo que no estaba agarrando su mano. Tardó unos minutos hasta que notó que esos oscuros ojos que había deseado tanto ver seguían sus movimientos. Al principio pensó que seguía dormido, que su subconsciente le tomaba el pelo. Pero ahí estaba, mirándole con sus ojos cansados y una pequeña sonrisa.

 _-Momo…-_ tomó con delicadeza su mejilla, sintiendo que era real, que no era un cruel sueño del que debía despertar.

 _-Shoto, perdona por preocuparte.-_ la voz de Momo era débil y frágil, desgastada por no usarla durante tanto tiempo.

No pudo frenar el deseo de abrazarla, aun sabiendo que se encontraba muy herida, se echó levemente sobre ella, intentando causarle el menor daño posible, pero necesitaba estar cerca de Momo. Ella, con su brazo sano correspondió el abrazo y dejó escapar un leve quejido de dolor por el movimiento. Todoroki no había querido tocarla ni moverla durante su estancia en el hospital, se consolaba tomando únicamente su mano. Pensaba que si la tocaba le haría un daño irreparable, pero cuando la vio despierta no pudo evitar abrazarla, sentirla en su pecho y entre sus brazos. Viva y junto a él.

.

.

.

.

5º oneshot subido. Si queréis que escriba sobre alguna situación de la pareja, podéis dejádmelo en los comentarios y lo escribiré de la mejor manera.

El siguiente oneshot estará subido el domingo, al igual que dos capítulos de "La canción de nuestro amor" que es una historia Todomomo que también estoy escribiendo, yo dejo la publicidad por aquí por si queréis echarle un ojo…

Mil gracias por los comentarios, en especial a ZeroKyo y a TraviesaK64 que siempre se toman la molestia de comentar. La verdad es que me ayudan a continuar, no creo que siguiese subiendo capítulos si viese que a la gente no le gustan mis historias.

Hasta la próxima!


	6. Los primeros días de nuestra relación

Lunes por la mañana. Todoroki Shoto se encontraba frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Yaoyorozu Momo, sin saber muy bien qué es lo que debía hacer. Esa mañana se había despertado más temprano de lo usual, se había preparado y se había colocado su uniforme, tras eso, salió de su habitación en dirección a la de su, ahora, novia. Su plan inicial era el de ir junto a la joven de pelo azabache a clase, pudiendo pasar, de esa manera, unos escasos minutos más juntos. Pero ahí se estaba, de pie, mirando la puerta de madera sin atreverse a tocar.

Llevaban solo unos días de ser pareja, el viernes pasado fue cuando Todoroki le confesó sus sentimientos a la chica de la creación, los cuales fueron correspondidos. Por lo que llevaban solo 3 días siendo novios. Aquella sería la primera mañana a la que entrarían juntos a clase como pareja.

Shoto, era un completo ignorante sobre relaciones, lo único que hacía era seguir su torpe instinto. Y es que, aunque el bicolor tuviese un innato instinto para las batallas, en las relaciones personales era un completo inexperto. Por lo que en muchas ocasiones, dudaba sobre cómo actuar con Yaoyorozu. Temía hacer las cosas mal o, incluso, lastimar a Momo. La fémina parecía llevar mejor su relación, y es que, aun cuando no eran pareja, Momo se desenvolvía a la perfección con su amistad mientras él ni siquiera era capaz de socializar correctamente. En ese fin de semana que había comenzado su relación, las cosas entre ellos apenas habían cambiado, seguían quedando para estudiar o para pasar tiempo juntos hablando de cosas durante un largo periodo. Lo más esencial que había cambiado era su forma de despedirse: un beso. Shoto se acercaba a Momo y juntaba sus labios de forma casta y dulce para después ver como las mejillas de ella se encendían y empezaba a balbucear cosas, a lo que Todoroki solo podía sonreír enternecido. Antes de dicha muestra de afecto, Yaoyorozu se mostraba nerviosa e indecisa, como si quisiera ser besada pero sin atreverse ni a hacerlo ni a pedirlo. Por lo que de forma muda, con sus ojos brillantes, pedía al bicolor que se acercara y la besase, cosa con la que el chico estaba encantado.

Pero en ese momento, estaba indeciso si tocar a la puerta o esperar pacientemente a que la heroína Creati saliese de su habitación por sí sola. Volvió a suspirar, miró la hora en su teléfono móvil y se armó de valor para tocar la puerta. No entendía por qué se encontraba tan nervioso, había tocado su puerta en múltiples ocasiones, pero su corazón latía con fuerza. Antes de que su puño golpease la madera de la puerta, esta se abrió, dejando ver a una Momo vestida impecablemente con su uniforme, mientras examinaba que tuviese todos sus materiales en su mochila. Se sorprendió al ver al mitad y mitad delante de ella, con su brazo levantando queriendo llamar a su puerta. Las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron levemente, aun sentían mariposas en el estómago al encontrarse.

 _-Buenos días, Todoroki-san.-_ la primera en saludar fue ella, que tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí le sonrió. Él asintió y con una mano en la nuca le contestó.

 _-Buenos días._

Luego de eso, con ellos de pie mirándose el uno al otro, se formó un silencio. Un silencio nervioso y cómodo, ambos se sonreían tímidamente y se miraban a los ojos, perdidamente enamorados.

 _-¿Puedo preguntar la razón por la que estabas esperándome?_ \- aquello hizo que Todoroki evitase la mirada de la chica. No sabía contestar, las palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca y su sonrojo crecía con cada segundo que pasaba. La chica se acercó un poco a él, curiosa por ver dudar tanto a aquel héroe que siempre se mostraba tan seguro.

- _Quería… Quería ir junto a ti a clase_.- un murmullo que fue capaz de escuchar. Momo se conmovió al oír esas palabras.

Aunque en muchas veces Shoto pareciese que tuviera una expresión neutral o incluso sin emoción, a ella siempre le regalaba momentos en los que el joven tenía sus sentimientos y emociones a flor de piel. Así que, sin más demora, tomó la mano de su novio para agarrarla con fuerza.

 _-¿Vamos?-_ la sonrisa que tuvo al decir eso hizo que el quirk de Shoto se desequilibrase un momento, sintiendo un abrasador calor en su cara y la parte izquierda de su cuerpo. Solo pudo asentir siguiendo el paso de Yaoyorozu.

Mientras caminaba, la miró de reojo, estaba tan hermosa y tan perfecta que se preguntaba qué era lo que había visto a en un chico como él. Shoto no se encontraba especialmente guapo ni atractivo cuando se miraba al espejo, quizás por culpa de esa severa cicatriz que adornaba su rostro. Por lo que saber cómo había enamorado a esa bella heroína se le escapaba de su comprensión. Se sentía profundamente afortunado de tenerla a su lado. De ser capaz de tomar su delicada y suave mano. Al igual que sentía que no se la merecía, pero aunque Todoroki pensase aquello, estaba seguro que sus sentimientos por ella eran reales.

Aunque el cuerpo y la expresión de Momo no mostrasen ningún tipo de nervios, lo cierto era que su mente estaba trabajando a todo tren intentando tranquilizar su desenfrenado corazón que amenazaba con salir de su pecho. Fijó su vista en sus manos, entrelazadas y agarradas. La mano de Shoto era más grande y un poco más tosca que la suya, aun así, sentía un enorme placer al tenerla agarrada.

Los nervios disminuyeron un poco al alcanzar la puerta de su clase. Al ser tan temprano, estaban seguros de que no habría demasiada gente en el aula, y que en especial los más escandalosos como Ashido y Kaminari aun no estarían ahí. No era que quisiesen llevar su relación en secreto, pero estaban seguros de que tan pronto como se enterasen de su romance formarían un gran alboroto. Momo abrió la puerta, aun con Shoto tomado de la mano, y dentro del aula solo se encontraba el delegado de la clase, Iida, limpiando la pizarra. Les vio llegar agarrados de la mano, como una pareja, pero no mencionó nada. Les saludó como siempre y siguió con su deber. Iida ya estaba enterado de los sentimientos de Todoroki, pues él le había dicho tanto a él como a Midoriya que tenía intención de declararse a esa alumna tan inteligente. Ese hecho le probaba que la confesión había sido un completo éxito.

Sus manos se separaron cuando ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, sacaron el libro de texto correspondiente a la materia que le tocaba a primera hora y tras eso comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente, como siempre. Comenzando su semana con total normalidad.

.

.

.

.

Sinceramente creo que Momo es muy insegura y confía muy poco en ella misma, pero también creo que Todoroki sería un torpe en relaciones amorosas y me encanta describirlo así. Para mí es lo más lógico por su pasado.

Thank you por tu comentario ZeroKyo.

También he subido otro capítulo de "La canción de nuestro amor"

Hasta la próxima!


	7. Un caluroso día de verano

Dentro de UA había numerosas instalaciones para que los alumnos se sintieran cómodos ahora que vivían allí. Los dormitorios, la piscina, la enorme biblioteca y varios gimnasios donde podían entrenar. Todoroki pasaba bastante tiempo entrenando ya fuese su quirk o su resistencia. No había día que no saliese un rato a correr, le ayudaba a desconectar y a liberar tensiones. Después de su entrenamiento se duchaba y pasaba un agradable rato con su novia. Sin embargo, ese día no iba a entrenar solo. Había quedado con Yaoyorozu para entrenar juntos. No usarían sus quirk, más bien querían entrenar su cuerpo para que este aguantase las duras clases físicas de los profesores de UA.

Y ahí se encontraba, apoyado en una de las paredes del gimnasio donde había quedado con Momo vestido con una camiseta de tirantes blanca y el pantalón de su ropa deportiva de la UA. Era verano, hacía un calor sofocante y agradecía en esos instantes tener la mitad de su quirk de hielo. Llevaba ya un rato esperando, Yaoyorozu se estaba retrasando. La joven le había dicho que había quedado antes con su grupo de estudio para ayudarles a solucionar algunas cuestiones antes de los exámenes, pues aunque estuviesen en verano debían seguir asistiendo a UA, los héroes no tenían descanso. Esa era la razón por la que no habían acudido allí juntos.

Aunque en parte al chico no le molestaba el retraso de la joven, estaba cómodo allí esperando. Y una parte de él no quería encontrarse con su pareja. No era que estuviesen pasando por un mal momento ni nada parecido. Su relación gozaba en esos momentos felicidad y armonía. El problema era lo que había sucedido el día anterior en el dormitorio de la joven. Pasada la media noche, Todoroki había acudido a hurtadillas a la habitación de su novia. Era algo común que algunas noches se colase allí e incluso que durmiese con ella. Pero entre besos y caricias, habían pasado al siguiente nivel, el cual tenía que ver con ellos en la cama y desnudos. Shoto sentía su cara arder al recordar dicho momento. No estaba preparado para volver a ver a su novia. No se sentía preparado de encararla. Por culpa de lo ocurrido se había pasado toda la clase fantaseando con el escultural cuerpo que poseía Momo, eso había ocasionado que no hubiese escuchado ni una sola palabra de las dichas por los profesores. Por suerte, estaba más que acostumbrado a poner su típica expresión neutral y los profesores no solían preguntarle demasiado en clase.

 _-Joder… Me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido como Mineta…_

Por supuesto, él era un chico y se sentía muy atraído por el femenino cuerpo de su pareja. Siempre la había visto como una mujer muy atractiva, pero la noche anterior había podido tocar, besar y lamer todo de su novia. Sintió un fuerte sonrojo y se llevó la mano derecha a su rostro, intentando que ese fuerte calor que sentía en su cara desapareciese junto a esos pensamientos. Momo estaba haciendo que perdiese todo el control de su cuerpo, ya ni siquiera podía poner su cara seria delante de ella, era verla y su cara ponía automáticamente una sonrisa enamorada.

 _-¡Shoto!-_ y ahí estaba, llegando corriendo hasta donde la esperaba Todoroki. Al igual que él traía puesta la ropa deportiva de la UA, pero ella llevaba la chaqueta puesta y abierta, dejando ver una camiseta de tirantes negra. No llevaba su usual coleta, su cabello era libre de danzar al viento. Cuando llegó hasta donde él estaba apoyado volvió a hablar.- _Perdón por llegar tarde._

 _-N-no te preocupes. Sé que estabas ayudando a los demás con sus estudios._

Ante lo que había dicho Shoto no respondió. Le miró curiosa y se acercó un poco más a él.

 _-¿Te ocurre algo?_

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _-Porque en el rato que llevó aquí no me has mirado._

Y era cierto, en cuanto vio como se aceraba a él giró disimuladamente su mirada para no mirar directamente a su novia. Se estaba poniendo más nervioso que cuando se declaró y eso ya era decir.

 _-No sé de qué estás hablando…_

Por su tono de voz sabía que Shoto no estaba ni enfadado ni enojado. Se le hacía muy curioso su comportamiento. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y acercó su rostro al suyo para besar sus labios. Por supuesto el beso fue correspondido, pero después de eso cuando los ojos bicolores del joven se abrieron evitó encontrarse con los oscuros de su novia, cosa que le resultó bastante difícil por la cercanía de sus rostros.

 _-Shoto…Mírame…_

Y con eso, Todoroki le dio fugaces miradas a los ojos de Momo, quien sentía en sus manos el rostro de Todoroki arder.

 _-Dime qué es lo que te ocurre._

 _-No sé si debería…-_ aquello sí que mosqueó a Momo. Todoroki sintió como su novia se tensaba y su expresión cambiaba a una un poco más seria. Tomó aire y sintiendo su garganta seca empezó a hablar.- _Es que después de lo de anoche… Cada vez que te miró lo recuerdo y no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido o algo así por pensar así de ti…_

Le tomaron solo un par de segundos darse cuenta de lo que quería decir. Soltó rápidamente el rostro de su novio para tapar ahora su cara. Sus mejillas brillaban por la vergüenza, el chico por su parte se encontraba en un estado similar al de ella.

A Momo también se le había hecho difícil encarar al chico esa mañana. Habían compartido un momento muy íntimo y personal. Por su parte, ella había podido acariciar, tocar y besar todo el cuerpo del bicolor, lo cual la hacía sentirse un poco cohibida. Pero con todo lo ajetreada y ocupada que había estado no había tenido ni tiempo de acordarse de ese momento tan especial, pues tuvo que concentrarse en ayudar a sus compañeros y en ese momento estaba enfocada en no hacer esperar demasiado a Todoroki. Ahora con las palabras de Shoto lo había recordado y un nerviosismo se había apoderado de ella.

 _-¿Te has enfadado?_

 _-¿Eh? P-por supuesto que no, Shoto._ – al escucharla dio un largo suspiro a lo que Momo le miró perpleja.

 _-Pensaba que ibas a pensar que era un pervertido como Mineta._

Una suave risa se escapó de los labios de la joven, lo cual ocasionó que Shoto se relajase y sonriese. Se sentía mucho más relajado, su temor había sido que Momo pensase que era un degenerado como el enano morado y sintiese repulsión y asco. Por ese motivo esquivó mirar el cuerpo y los ojos de Momo.

 _-¿Entonces no lo soy?_

 _-Estoy completamente segura de que eres un pervertido.-_ esa palabras salieron de la boca de Yaoyorozu con un tono divertido, ante eso Shoto levantó una ceja mirando curioso y extrañado a su novia.- _Pero también sé que eres un pervertido solo conmigo._

Y era verdad, en el tiempo que llevaban siendo pareja, Momo no había visto a su novio tener interés en otra chica. Solo en ella. Incluso cuando fueron hace unos días con la clase al completo a la playa, observó que los ojos del bicolor solo estaban enfocados y concentrados en ella. El chico no se apartó demasiado de su lado, además de que con su presencia había conseguido que ni Mineta ni ningún chico con intenciones lascivas se acercase ni ella ni a las demás chicas, convirtiéndose en algo así como un perro guardián.

Ante lo que dijo Momo solo soltó exhaló un poco de su aliento para después sonreír y acercarse a ella. Sus brazos rodearon su cintura y su cabeza se apoyó en uno de los hombros de la chica.

- _Quizás deberíamos irnos a tu habitación para hacer el mismo "entrenamiento" que ayer…-_ susurró cerca de la oreja de su novia, quien al escuchar eso sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda. Tras decir eso, Shoto empezó a repartir besos sobre el cuello de Momo.

Yaoyorozu agradeció que justo en ese instante no hubiese nadie viéndoles a causa del calor de verano que hacía. Intentó separarse de Todoroki que se había puesto bastante mimoso en ese momento.

 _-Suéltame, Shoto.-_ se intentaba alejar del chico mientras este la tenía bien sujeta de su cintura. Lo decía en tono cariñoso y empujando levemente al joven con el pelo de dos colores.- _Y no me des besos en el cuello. He tenido que dejar mi cabello suelto por culpa de las marcas que me dejaste ayer._

Una risa entre dientes salió de la boca de Todoroki, quien lentamente soltó a su novia, dejándola libre. Cuando ella por fin pudo separarse de Shoto miró esos preciosos ojos que la observaban con un enorme cariño, dio un paso para acortar la distancia entre ellos, se puso de puntillas pues Shoto había crecido varios centímetros ese año y su altura estaba ahora más separada, y le dio un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Tras esta muestra de afecto tomó la mano de su novio y le guió hasta dentro del gimnasio con la intención de entrenar.

.

.

.

Y hasta aquí este one-shot. También he subido un capítulo de "La canción de nuestro amor." Estoy bastante ocupada últimamente por lo que tantos los capítulos como los one-shot se retrasaran más que otras veces.

Una pregunta, ¿os gustaría que escribiese un lemon Todomomo?

Hasta la próxima!


	8. Lo que siente Yaoyorozu Momo

Para suerte de Momo su infancia fue bastante normal y feliz. Aunque también era cierto que debió estudiar y trabajar mucho por la refinada y dura educación que su madre quería que tuviese. La madre de Momo la cuidaba como si fuese una princesa que debía ser tratada con sumo cuidado, como si estuviese hecha de porcelana y se pudiese romper con el más mínimo contacto. A la edad de 4 años, la pequeña niña controló por primera vez su quirk, de manera torpe e irregular hacía pequeñas matryoshkas, hasta que por fin pudo realizar una que consideró perfecta, en forma y pintura. No se pudo sentir más orgullosa al escuchar a su madre llamar a su padre diciendo que su pequeña hija era un genio.

Era una pequeña señorita preciosa e inteligente, refinada y educada, cosa con la que su madre estaba contenta. Sin embargo, la señora Yaoyorozu se opuso fervientemente cuando su hija le dijo alegremente que quería ser una heroína. Lo decía totalmente ilusionada y emocionada, y sus grandes y expresivos ojos brillaban con fuerza. La mujer no pudo hacer cambiar de opinión a su hija y poco a poco fue comprendiendo el deseo y la determinación de su pequeña Momo. Al igual que muchos niños de su edad, la pequeña Yaoyorozu se había quedado embobada mirando como All Might salvaba a gente mientras sonreía. Ella quería ser así, quería salvar y ayudar.

Por lo que desde muy joven estudió y analizó los usos que podría tener su quirk. Desarrollándolo gradualmente. Creando cosas cada vez más complejas. Estudiando situaciones peligrosas. Qué objetos podía crear dependiendo de la situación. Materiales que podían serle de utilidad. A diferencia de otros aspirantes a héroe, ella pasaba el mayor tiempo estudiando. Ese era su entrenamiento. Por supuesto, también entrenaba su cuerpo para que pudiera ir creando cada vez más cosas y más complejas. Estudió severamente, obteniendo calificaciones perfectas, pues sabía que dichas calificaciones le abrirían las puertas de la UA.

Y así fue, gracias a sus notas, su determinación y su quirk, consiguió poder asistir a la prueba de la UA para alumnos recomendados. Se sintió bastante cohibida al ver tantos jóvenes talentos allí reunidos, pero sabía que ella debía estar allí. Había estudiado duramente, se había esforzado y había creado mil y un usos para su quirk. En dicho examen sus ojos pudieron encontrar por primera vez a Todoroki Shoto, un joven con un increíble quirk y un gran talento. Ellos dos fueron parte de las cuatro personas que entraron por recomendación a UA. Lo que Momo no sabía es que ese chico de mirada seria y con el cabello blanco como la nieve y rojo como el fuego se convertiría en el futuro en su marido.

Su relación durante los comienzos en UA fue de respeto y de admiración mutua. Los dos reconocían los talentos que el otro poseía. Desde los inicios, Momo demostró lo capaz que era para convertirse en héroe, dejando a Shoto sorprendido en varias ocasiones, cómo cuando en la prueba de héroes y villanos de All Might explicó los puntos del encuentro de Izuku y Uraraka vs Bakugou e Iida de manera precisa. Ambos mostraban preocupación el uno del otro, ya fuese después de la batalla contra el asesino de héroes donde Shoto tomó parte, o cuando Momo se encontraba decaída después de quedar eliminada del festival deportivo por Tokoyami. No dudó en animarla durante el examen contra Aizawa y no dudó en acercarse después más a ella. Yaoyorozu atesoraba las palabras y las acciones del bicolor, gracias a él su confianza había vuelto a ella y además con su voto la había hecho ser vicepresidenta, cargo del que estaba sumamente orgullosa. _¿Cómo no podía haber recobrado su confianza?_ Si después de todo, aquel joven prodigio reconocía su valía.

Conforme pasaron las semanas, su relación se fue acercando. En algunas ocasiones, mientras estaba sentada en su pupitre estudiando en una hora de estudio, Shoto desde su asiento pronunciaba su nombre y le preguntaba acerca de alguna materia. Ella estaba encantada de poder ayudar al bicolor, por lo que intentaba resolver de la mejor forma su duda. Inconscientemente, la chica de la creación se descubrió en más de una ocasión buscando el inconfundible cabello de Todoroki en múltiples sitios; ya fuese en el Lunch Rush, después de clase mientras iban a los dormitorios o incluso en los entrenamientos. Su subconsciente hacía que sus ojos se clavasen en el lugar donde se encontraba el joven. A veces, sin poder controlarlo, su corazón latía rápidamente cuando se encontraba cerca de Todoroki, sintiéndose avergonzada y nerviosa sin saber el motivo. Incluso el día anterior dejó al pobre Shoto con la palabra en la boca, cuando éste se acercó a Momo para preguntarle una duda.

Flash back

 _-Yaoyorozu ¿Cómo se resuelve este ejercicio de Ectoplasm-sensei?_ \- El horario escolar de ese jueves había finalizado, en ese instante acababan de terminar la hora con dicho profesor y Shoto al ojear su tarea se dio cuenta de que el último ejercicio no lo entendía demasiado bien, por lo que sin dudar se levantó de su asiento y se quedó de pie junto a la mesa de su compañera mientras le enseñaba su cuaderno.

Momo fijó sus ojos azabaches en el block de notas de Shoto, que con letra pulcra y elegante había copiado los ejercicios que el profesor había escrito en la pizarra. No le dio tiempo a empezar siquiera a explicarle cómo se solucionaba, Todoroki se había agachado un poco para escuchar con atención lo que decía su compañera, pero de repente sintió como Kaminari caía sobre su espalda y le empujaba en dirección a Yaoyorozu. El hijo de Endeavor no se esperaba aquel empujón por parte del rubio y cayó sobre la chica que intentaba explicarle el problema teórico.

 _-¡Lo siento_!- esa fue la respuesta de Kaminari mientras se levantaba y volvía a jugar por la clase acompañado de Kirishima. Aunque Jirou fue detrás del rubio para regañarle y decirle que tuviera cuidado.

 _-¡Kaminari-kun, no se debe jugar en la clase!-_ la voz del delegado hizo acto de presencia.

Por su parte, Todoroki se llevó la mano a la espalda por el sorpresivo golpe mientras su cabeza se levantaba para observar la cara de su compañera. Ambos rostros estaba sumamente cerca, Momo tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas al tener a Shoto sobre ella, y el chico con heterocromía se sonrojó levemente por la cercanía.

 _-Lo siento si te he hecho daño, Yaoyorozu.-_ Se colocó de nuevo al lado de su compañera, analizando su cuerpo por si su caída le había causado algún daño.

 _-E-esto… ¡Te explicaré el ejercicio en otra ocasión, Todoroki-san!-_ la chica literalmente huyó tras decir eso, dejando a un Todoroki confuso y desorientado.

Tras eso, avanzó rápidamente por los pasillos y se encerró en su habitación. No quería ver a nadie en ese preciso instante, y mucho menos a Todoroki. Aun sentía los latidos de su acelerado corazón al sentir el cuerpo del muchacho sobre ella. Estaba tumbada sobre su amplia cama, ni siquiera se había quitado el uniforme, solo había llegado y se había lanzado sobre su mullido colchón. Estuvo así unos minutos, rememorando lo ocurrido e intentando calmar su corazón. Dentro de su mochila, escuchó su móvil sonar, alargó su brazo y metió su mano para buscar el pequeño aparato.

" _¿Por qué narices has salido corriendo del salón de clases?"_

El mensaje era de Jirou, con quien normalmente regresaba a sus dormitorios y al parecer al no esperarla y al salir de clase de una manera tan poco común había hecho que se preocupase. Tenía que calmar su cabeza y su corazón antes de volver a encontrarse con el chico mitad y mitad, por lo que decidió que discutiría las cosas con Kyoka. Decidió mandarle un mensaje.

" _¿Puedo ir a tu habitación? Necesito hablar contigo."_

Por supuesto la respuesta afirmativa de su amiga no se hizo esperar. Luego de leer el mensaje se levantó de su cama para cambiarse de ropa e ir en dirección a la habitación de Jirou. Se colocó los pantalones deportivos de UA y una camiseta de manga corta, salió de su habitación y esperó pacientemente a que el ascensor se abriese. Para su sorpresa, dentro del ascensor estaba el chico al que quería dar esquinazo, quien al ver como Momo salía a toda prisa fue en su busca tras dejar su mochila y cambiarse de ropa. Ambos se quedaron congelados al verse, uno aun dentro del ascensor y la otra parada frente a él. Todoroki dio un paso, saliendo del ascensor y colocándose a un lado de la morena.

 _-Yaoyorozu…-_ no le dejó acabar lo que quería decir, la joven volvió a ser víctima de los alocados latidos de su corazón al escuchar cómo Todoroki pronunciaba su nombre con su profunda voz. Una de sus manos fue a su pecho, notando como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente con la sola presencia del bicolor.

 _-Lo siento mucho, Todoroki-san. He quedado con alguien y no puedo retrasarme._ \- y tras eso desapareció tras las puertas del ascensor, dejando a un molesto y perplejo Shoto que no entendía el por qué de las huidas de su compañera.

El joven recapituló los últimos acontecimientos que había presenciado con la joven de la coleta y en ningún momento había dado pie a que le rehuyera. No entendía el comportamiento de Yaoyorozu, pero estaba completamente seguro de que llegaría al final del asunto. Si había algo que le molestase a la joven, sabría lo que era. Le dolía que la chica escapase cómo si él quisiera hacerle daño. Solo quería estar con ella. Pasar su tiempo junto a ella, como los últimos días. Se sentía sumamente calmado y relajado con ella. Incluso se podría decir que era feliz junto a ella. Hace unos días, había hablado con Iida y con Midoriya y tras una pequeña charla, ellos dedujeron que lo que sentía por ella era amor. Al principio, ni si quiera sopeso esa posibilidad, sin embargo, se había encontrado a sí mismo buscando a la chica de la creación con la mirada o buscando un pretexto para acercarse a ella. Le había costado mucho aceptarlo, nunca pensó que él pudiera sentir un sentimiento tan cálido y especial, pero ya no tenía ninguna duda.

Un molesto sentimiento se alojó en su corazón al ver cómo se marchaba en el ascensor. Además, de que se había puesto un poco celoso tras escuchar eso de qué había quedado con otra persona. Con una molesta mueca en su cara decidió ir por las escaleras en vez de seguir esperando al ascensor.

Por su parte, Yaoyorozu había llegado jadeando y visiblemente sonrojada a la habitación de Jirou, no le había dicho al bicolor que iba a la habitación de su amiga porque pensaba que Todoroki la seguiría hasta allí. Entró sin llamar, cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras de sí, sorprendiendo a la rockera que se hallaba practicando con su bajo.

 _-¿De quién huyes?-_ preguntó en tono de broma la dueña de la habitación.

 _-De Todoroki-san.-_ Kyoka la miró sin comprender aquello. Últimamente los estudiantes recomendados pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y era rara la ocasión en la que no se les veía juntos.

 _-¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?_

Momo la miró sin entender y sin saber por qué, quizás por las nuevas y frenéticas emociones que sentía, algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Kyoka la miró estática, apartando su bajo y tomando la mano de su amiga para que se sentase en el suelo junto a ella. Yaoyorozu le explicó lo ocurrido ese día, lo que había pasado entre ellos y lo que había sentido. Tras unos segundos silenciosos por Earphone jack tomó la palabra.

 _-Estás enamorada de Todoroki. Y créeme, Yaomomo, llevas enamorada de él bastante tiempo._

Y después de eso, Kyoka empezó a numerar con sus dedos todo lo relacionado entre ellos. Las veces que iban a estudiar los dos juntos, cuando se sentaba para almorzar en algunas ocasiones, cuando él se metía en la habitación de ella únicamente para hablar y pasar tiempo con ella, las sonrisas que ambos se dedicaban…

 _-Has actuado así por qué acabas de ser consciente de tus sentimientos y no has sabido cómo manejarlos._

 _-¿Y qué puedo hacer?_

 _-Confesarte._

Aquella palabra parecía tan importante y tan poderosa. Esa palabra podría destruir su amistad o convertirla en algo mejor.

 _-¿Y si me rechaza?_

Jirou miró a su amiga cómo si le hubiese salido un ojo en la frente. _¿Yaomomo estaba ciega? ¿Acaso no veía cómo Todoroki se comportaba con ella?_ Pero antes de que pudiese hablar, Momo volvía a tomar la palabra.

 _-¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto de este tema? ¿Hay algo que tengas que contarme?_

Fin del flash back

Aquello ocurrió el día anterior, ese viernes Todoroki Shoto estaba dispuesto a dejarle bien claro lo que sentía a Yaoyorozu, incluso si con eso echaba a perder su amistad. No podía soportar más seguir ignorando esos sentimientos. Por lo que después de las clases, justo tras sonar la campana le pidió si podía hablar con ella. Momo al encontrarse la seria y decidida mirada de Shoto solo pudo asentir tímidamente y seguirlo hasta un lugar apartado.

Mientras seguía al bicolor, su mente pensaba las distintas razones por la que Shoto iba a hablar con ella, al supuso que era para pedirle explicaciones sobre sus constantes huidas del día anterior. Pero lo que ella no sabía ni percibía el nerviosismo que mantenía al chico en un estado caótico en su interior. Llegaron hasta las puertas del edificio de la UA, Todoroki encaró a aquella chica que ocupaba continuamente sus pensamientos y tras unos minutos en una constante tensión inhaló aire, lo dejó salir y empezó a hablar.

 _-Me gustas, Yaoyorozu.-_ Su palabras fueron claras y precisas. La noche anterior había pensado una pequeña confesión para declararse a la morena, pero en el momento de la verdad los nervios habían hecho que olvidase todo lo que le quería decir, cómo le hacía sentir y cuánto la quería junto a él. Por lo que pensó, que lo mejor sería ir directo al grano y decírselo claramente. No dijo nada más, tras eso se quedó callado mirando a Momo.

Momo de entre todas las situaciones que contempló en su mente, esa no estaba entre ellas. Había pensado que Todoroki iba a preguntarle por su extraño comportamiento de ayer, o quizás que recibiría un regaño de su parte por no ayudarle con ese ejercicio, o incluso que iba a decirle que estaba molestó con ella. Así que no pudo evitar dejar salir de su boca un leve grito mientras los colores ascendían por su rostro. Buscó desesperadamente las palabras que correspondieran a los sentimientos del chico, pero no las encontró, su mente se había quedado trastocada al oír la sincera y directa declaración de Todoroki.

Shoto al verla sonrojada y agitando sus manos, pensó que la chica no sabía cómo rechazarlo sin hacerle daño, por lo que decidió no aumentar más la tortura de la joven.

 _-No hace falta que me respondas nada. Solo quería decírtelo._

Sus pasos empezaron tras decir eso, con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su uniforme y con el corazón roto, emprendió el camino hasta los dormitorios con la cabeza agachada. La desesperación atacó a Momo al ver cómo el chico empezaba su marcha de manera triste. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no dejaba que las palabras saliesen de su boca, pero si eso seguía así Todoroki se alejaría cada vez más de ella. Con cada paso que daba a ella le parecía que el chico se alejaba kilómetros. Por lo que dejó de pensar e hizo caso a su corazón, que gritaba por qué fuese por él. Corrió la distancia que Shoto se alejó de ella, y agarrándole del brazo hizo que se diera la vuelta para que volviera a mirarla. Una expresión de sorpresa se instaló en su rostro al ser girado de esa forma, pero lo que más le impactó era como tras eso el rostro de Yaoyorozu se acercaba a él.

En ese preciso lugar, sintió cómo los segundos se convertían en minutos. Vio como esa preciosa chica aproximaba su rostro al suyo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con un bello tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Aun con la sorpresa, se obligó a cerrar los ojos al sentir los suaves labios de Yaoyorozu presionando con dulzura los suyos. Sacó las manos de sus bolsillos, y dudándolo, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella para aproximarla más a él.

Fue un primer beso torpe, donde los jóvenes no sabían cómo besarse pero se negaban a separarse. Momo fue la que se separó de él, degustando el sabor ajeno en sus labios y buscando las palabras que correspondieran a la confesión de él.

 _-Todoroki-san… Yo…_

 _-Shhh…_

Y tras eso, volvió a buscar sus labios. No quería que hablara, solo quería volver a sentir esa perfecta sensación que sintió cuando sus labios se unieron con los de ella. Al notar el tacto de sus finas manos sobre su torso, se aventuró a tomarla de la nuca. No para profundizar el beso, aún no se sentía confiado para eso, sino para evitar que la joven se alejase de nuevo de él.

.

.

.

.

No es el lemon, pero sí que es un buen one-shot ¿eh? El lemon seguramente sea el siguiente one-shot, aun lo estoy escribiendo pero no tengo demasiado tiempo estos días. A partir de ahora, subiré solo one-shot los domingos, me hubiese gustado subir más pero no tengo tiempo.

Además de eso, para los lectores de mi otra historia creo que también meteré algo de lemon, más adelante claro.

Ladywarrior95: Yo ante todo pregunto jajajaja. Aun tengo varios one-shot escritos y casi listos para subir, pero no tengo tiempo para estar con el ordenador ni casi para estar en mi casa, esa es la razón por la que no puedo subir tan seguido.

Serenaaa: Ojala tener un Todoroki así en la vida, ¿verdad? Momo es una suertuda jajajaaja.

ZeroKyo: Espero que tus complicaciones se resuelvan y vuelvas a tener traquilidad. Siempre agradezco muchos tus comentarios porque me ayudan muchísimo. Menos mal que me dices eso, porque cuando subí el capitulo pensé que me salí mucho de sus personalidades.

TraviesaK64: Es cuestión de tiempo que suba el lemon, y puede que no solo sea uno, sino que en el futuro tengáis más…

Hasta la próxima!


	9. Visita al hospital

Aquello era algo bastante usual en su rutina, cuando tenía un hueco libre en su ajetreada agenda iba a visitar a su madre al hospital. Entraba en la habitación, se sentaba frente a ella y hablaban durante horas sin parar. Era algo que a ambos les calmaba. Shoto se sentía tranquilo y en paz mientras explicaba a su progenitora su día a día en la academia, los exámenes y sus entrenamientos. Y por su parte, su madre escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salía de la boca de su hijo menor, atesorando ese momento.

Todoroki Rei se había perdido el crecimiento de su hijo más pequeño, se había perdido situaciones importantes y cruciales en la vida de Shoto y no quería perderse nada más. Quería que Shoto pudiera abrirle su corazón y acudir a ella cuando tuviese dudas o alguna preocupación. Quería que su relación fuese la de una madre y un hijo normal, sin rencores ni odio, aunque en su corazón se odiase por hacerle esa horrible cicatriz cuando el pequeño solo contaba con 5 años.

Shoto se sentía feliz cuando compartía esos instantes con su madre. Se había negado a visitarla porque pensaba que su sola presencia presionaría y estresaría a su madre. Él no le tenía ningún rencor o algún tipo de sentimiento de resentimiento, Shoto había vivido como su padre iba mermando y eliminando su cordura hasta el punto de que la pobre mujer no pudo aguantar más.

Ese domingo por la mañana había acudido al hospital acompañado de su hermana mayor, Fuyumi, pues en UA les habían dado a todos los alumnos un permiso para pasar un fin de semana con sus familias. Así que ese día cuando se despertó y se preparó, caminó desde su casa hasta el hospital junto a su hermana mayor. El joven bicolor se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas, en una de sus manos había un pequeño cartón de zumo de naranja del cual bebía a cada rato, mientras en su otra mano manipulaba su teléfono móvil, su madre estaba sentaba frente a él ojeando unos documentos que le había traído su hija. Aunque el silencio hacía presencia en la habitación, madre e hijo estaban cómodos.

De un momento a otro, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una joven con gafas que traía una bolsa de manzanas en una de sus manos. Shoto levantó la vista cuando vio como entraba su hermana en la habitación, la mujer cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a su hermano pequeño. Sin mediar palabra, el joven tomó una de las manzanas y le dio un bocado, masticando el trozo con calma y sin prisas.

 _-Madre_.- La voz de Fuyumi rompió el silencio que había reinado durante unos minutos en la habitación. Al escuchar la voz de su hija llamarla, la mujer levantó su vista de los papeles y se fijó en su hija mayor indicándole que prosiguiera hablando.- _¿Shoto te lo ha contado?_

Tanto el mencionado como la mujer de cabellos blancos miraron a la joven extrañados, y tras fijarse en Fuyumi se miraron el uno al otro, sin entender del todo a que se refería.

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Fuyumi?_

Una sonrisa pícara hizo presencia en su rostro, sonrisa que a Shoto le dio muy mala espina, conocía de sobra a su hermana mayor y cuando ponía esa cara no era nada bueno para él.

 _-¿No se lo vas a contar?-_ Esa pregunta fue directa al joven aspirante a héroe, que seguía sin seguir del todo la conversación y sin saber a qué se refería con aquello.

 _-¿A qué te refieres, hermana?-_ Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su confusión. Madre e hijo no sabían a qué se refería la profesora.

 _-Ahora no te hagas el tonto, Shoto.-_ Al escuchar eso le hubiese querido decir que no se estaba haciendo el tonto, sino que de verdad no entendía lo que quería decir.

- _Me estáis empezando a preocupar. ¿Es algo bueno o malo_?- En la voz de la mujer se escuchaba verdadera preocupación y temor. ¿Y si su pequeño hijo estaba atravesando por un mal momento y no se lo quería decir para no preocuparla? O quizás no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para contarle sus problemas. Aquellas preguntas hacían que su corazón de madre le doliese. Quizás cuando pensaba que su hijo se estaba acercando a ella era solo una ilusión.

Shoto se puso nervioso al escuchar la inquieta voz de su madre, aquel ambiente tranquilo se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en un ambiente tenso y agitado. Fuyumi hizo un gesto para tranquilizar a su madre, quien al ver el gesto y el rostro relajado y divertido de su hija suspiró y esperó pacientemente para saber que era aquello de lo que hablaba su única hija. Al ver cómo su progenitora se relajaba, él también se calmó y tras ver a los dos tranquilos y sin tensiones, la mujer con el pelo blanco y reflejos rojizos realizó otra pregunta.

 _-Dime, Shoto_.- el más joven encaró a su hermana mayor con una de sus cejas levantadas y poniéndole atención y esperando que continuase. Frente a ellos, Rei también estaba callada para escuchar lo que iba a decir.- _¿Con quién estuviste hablando tanto tiempo anoche por teléfono?_

Tras la pregunta el héroe solo pudo agachar su cabeza, esperando que el calor que subía a su rostro no se convirtiese en un evidente sonrojo. Fuyumi rió entre dientes al ver a su serio hermano en ese estado tan avergonzado, desde hace unos meses ella pensaba que Shoto estaba viéndose con una chica. Su cambio de humor y su constante alegría eran pruebas más que suficientes para pensar en que el más pequeño de la casa estuviese en un romance. Y fue anoche cuando sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas, cuando sin quererlo pasó por el pasillo cerca de la habitación de su hermano escuchando como éste hablaba afectuosamente con alguien por medio de su teléfono. No alcanzó mucho, además de que no quería espiar ni invadir la privacidad de su hermano menor, pero lo poco que escuchó decir fue suficiente para ella.

La madre de los dos solo pudo observar perpleja como el rostro que siempre mantenía serio su hijo menor se coloreaba de un profundo tono rojizo. Sin entender todavía la situación mandó una mirada a su hija para que resolviese todas las preguntas que azotaban su mente.

 _-Shoto tiene novia._

Solo esas tres palabras tuvieron el efecto de avergonzar más al chico. Shoto sabía que la situación de su familia era complicada y además él no era demasiado bueno para hablar de sentimientos ni de parejas. Por lo que no sabía cómo plantear ese tema a su difícil familia. No era que quisiese llevar su relación con Yaoyorozu en secreto, bueno quizás con su padre sí quería llevarlo en secreto. Sabía que si Endeavor se enteraba solo complicaría las cosas. Pero no quería escondérselo ni a su hermana ni a su madre, lo que ocurría era que no había sabido cómo decírselo.

 _-V-voy un momento al baño…_

Necesitaba relajarse y enfriar su rostro antes de explicar su relación. Se sentía sumamente nervioso y el calor en su rostro lo único que hacía era aumentar. Necesitaba echar agua fría en su cara para tranquilizarse. Se levantó de su asiento para empezar a dirigirse al baño, pero la mano de su hermana se lo impidió.

 _-Shoto eres un héroe, no huyas de nosotras._

Tras eso se volvió a sentar en su silla mientras un profundo suspiro salía de sus labios. Parecía que huir de allí no iba a ser tan fácil. Su mano derecha se dirigió a su cara para enfriarla con la ayuda de su quirk. Levantó su cara para encarar a su madre, y se sorprendió al verla, sus ojos grises brillaban y relucían con una emoción que hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto. Al verla tan feliz algo se removió en su interior, no sabía que aquello la haría sentir tanta alegría.

Y era cierto, el corazón de Rei se embargó de una profunda alegría y felicidad. Ella había temido el momento en el que Shoto buscase pareja. El pequeño bicolor se había criado en un hogar donde el padre golpeaba y gritaba a la madre, pensó que al crecer con eso en mente él también sería de esa forma, parecido a su padre. Por lo que pensó que cuando fuese más mayor y surgiese el tiempo de formar una familia, sus acciones serían parecidas a las de Enji. Así que al ver a su pequeño hijo avergonzado y con sus mejillas encendidas no pudo evitar enternecerse. Gracias a dios, su pequeño Shoto era igual que ella.

 _-Shoto_.- la suave voz de Rei hizo que fijase sus ojos de distinto color en los grises de ella.- _Quiero que me hables de ella._

Se removió inquieto de nuevo. Se sentía feliz y avergonzado a partes iguales. Su lengua pasó por sus labios, los cuales se encontraban inesperadamente secos al igual que su garganta. Tomó aire, esperando que ese aire le diera valor para hablar.

- _Ella… Ella se llama Yaoyorozu Momo. Solo llevamos saliendo unos meses._

 _-¿Cómo la conociste?-_ esa pregunta vino de la boca de su hermana.

 _-¿Eh? Es una compañera de clase. Entró al igual que yo por recomendación. También quiere ser una heroína._

Ante eso las dos mujeres se asombraron. Al ver cómo los ojos de las dos féminas le instaban a seguir, siguió hablando de Momo.

 _-Es la primera de la clase. Es inteligente y preciosa_.- lo último lo dijo en un susurro.- _Tiene el quirk de la creación, puede crear cualquier cosa no viva de su cuerpo. Tiene mucho talento y me ha apoyado y ayudado en muchas ocasiones._

Al terminar su discurso se sintió inesperadamente cansado y feliz. Y esperó que las dos féminas estuviesen satisfechas por todo lo que dijo de su novia. Mientras Fuyumi molestaba de forma cariñosa a su hermano pequeño, Rei analizaba lo dicho por su hijo. Cada palabra que usó para hablar de esa joven la había dicho con un profundo cariño y afecto. Además, mientras hablaba sus manos y sus dedos no se estaban quietos.

 _-Espero que puedas presentármela pronto, Shoto._

Aquella frase acabó con las burlas de su hermana y él solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, pensando en su interior que la próxima vez que fuese a visitar a su madre, le pediría a Momo que le acompañase.

…

Y por fin estoy de vuelta por aquí, aunque va a ser algo breve. Ya sé que os prometí que el siguiente capítulo sería el lemon, pero como veis no ha sido así. Dejad que os resuma un poco lo que ha sido mi vida estos meses: dolor, hospital, exámenes, ordenador roto y en poco tiempo, operación. Ya llevaba un tiempo quejándome de dolores, pero estos han ido creciendo por lo que dentro de poco me someteré a quirófano, nada grave.

Por otra parte, mi ordenador me dejó completamente tirada. En el guardaba 3 one-shot que aun no había subido de los cuales uno era el lemon, además de varios capítulos de la otra historia que estoy subiendo. Este one-shot lo tenía medio escrito en el móvil. Iré subiendo one-shot Todomomo cada vez que pueda, de forma pausada y sin ningún ritmo establecido. Espero que me sigáis apoyando y que me sigáis leyendo.

Pd: Mil gracias por todos los comentarios.


	10. Durmiendo a tu lado

Le había visto dormir muchas veces, y le encantaba. La forma en la que su rostro se relajaba y mostraba una expresión tan tranquila y sosegada. Su profunda respiración haciendo subir y bajar su pecho. Pero para ella, lo que más le gustaba de ver a Todoroki dormido era cuando despertaba, aunque sonase un poco extraño. Se solía levantar con los ojos entrecerrados y un puchero en sus labios, cosa que le parecía sumamente adorable. Pero lo que la derretía era ver como al abrir sus ojos la buscaba a ella para acercarse por un poco de su afecto. Esto solía ocurrir cuando el bicolor, cansado de entrenar o estudiar, iba a su habitación y se recostaba en la cama de su novia.

Al principio solía quedarse un rato observando lo que estuviese haciendo su pareja, ya fuese estudiar en la mesa de su dormitorio o leer un libro encima de su cama. Poco a poco, sin quererlo, se iba adormeciendo con la preciosa vista que le regalaba una Momo concentrada y absorta en su lectura. No solía dormir demasiado, pero cuando se despertaba acudía de manera perezosa hasta donde estuviese ella para buscar y reclamar algo de cariño. Usualmente prefería cuando ella leía junto a él en la cama, pues solo tenía que moverse un poco para poder abrazarla, algo que Momo correspondía de inmediato.

Pero en aquella ocasión, su querido novio no estaba despierto y parecía que no iba a estarlo pronto si ella no actuaba. Se encontraba dormido boca abajo, con su rostro en dirección a ella y su cabello estaba un poco revuelto, haciendo que algunos de sus mechones rojos y blancos se entremezclasen. Ambos estaban tapados con una fina sábana, la cual ocultaba entre sus hilos la desnudez del joven. A Yaoyorozu le subían los colores solo de pensar que en ese preciso instante, Todoroki estaba completamente desnudo durmiendo tan tranquilamente en su cama. Ella por su parte, no estaba sin ropa, antes de dormir se había colocado la camiseta con la que había entrado Shoto a su habitación, pues le daba demasiado pudor dormir desnuda junto a su pareja. Aunque horas antes Shoto había sido quien le había quitado su pijama.

No podía de dejar de pensar en lo que habían hecho esa noche, desde que se había despertado había recordado cada momento que pasó con Todoroki esa noche tan especial, la noche en la que ambos habían tenido su primera vez.

 _Flash back_

Aquella inusual noche de verano estaba siendo sumamente tranquila. En Heights Alliance, los dormitorios de los futuros héroes de la UA, eran contadas las noches en las que se podía respirar paz y sosiego. Las cotidianas explosiones de Bakugo retumbaban por todo el lugar, los gritos emocionados de Ashido y Kirishima, los juegos en los pasillos de Kaminari y Sero, el suave sonido que se podía escuchar desde la habitación de Jirou cuando tocaba alguno de sus instrumentos. Pero esa noche era diferente, todo estaba en calma y un abrumador silencio se cernía por las habitaciones.

Esa pacífica noche, y especialmente calurosa, Yaoyorozu se encontraba sentada en su escritorio leyendo una de sus enciclopedias, pensando en cómo sacarle más partido a su quirk. Se hallaba duchada y con su pijama de verano colocado, el cual consistía en una camisa de seda corta y unos pantalones que le llegaban bastante por encima de las rodillas del mismo material. Su cabello azabache había sido liberado de su usual coleta y caía como una oscura cascada por su espalda. Absorta en su lectura, no escuchó la primera vez que tocaron a su puerta. Cuando se repitió la acción, dio un leve respingo y tras eso se levantó para saber quién era. Abrió un poco la puerta que conectaba su dormitorio con el pasillo, y para su sorpresa no se encontró a nadie frente a ella. Sorprendida y extrañada, asomó su cabeza por el pasillo para encontrarse con la espalda de su novio, quien ya se dirigía hacia los ascensores.

 _-Shoto.-_ no quiso elevar demasiado el tono de su voz para no molestar a Asui que dormía en la misma planta que ella. Pensó que el bicolor no había escuchado su llamada, pero el joven giró un poco su cuerpo para observar a Momo.

 _-Como no abrías la puerta, pensaba que ya estabas dormida._ – imitó el bajo tono de Yaoyorozu al tiempo que se acercaba a ella con un paso tranquilo.

Mientras se acercaba sacó sus manos de sus pantalones cortos azules, las cuales fueron directamente a la cintura de ella cuando estuvo a su alcance. Tras esa acción, dejó un fugaz y tierno beso en los labios de su novia.

- _Perdona, estaba concentrada leyendo._

 _-Oh...Pensaba pasar un rato contigo, pero si estás ocupada puedo...-_ no pudo acabar su frase cuando sintió como Momo tiraba de él para adentrarlo en su habitación.

- _No digas tonterías. ¿Quieres hacer? ¿Hablamos? ¿Vemos una película?_ -empezó a proponer entusiasmada, sintiéndose un poco rebelde al tener a su novio en la habitación cuando Aizawa les había dicho numerosas veces a todos sus alumnos que estaba prohibido _qu_ e después de media noche los chicos estuviesen en los dormitorios de las chicas y viceversa. _\- Ah sí, si te apetece puedo preparar un poco de té..._

 _-Una película está bien.-_ cortó con una sonrisa las propuestas de su novia. Tras decir eso, ella rápida y veloz se subió a su cama de rodillas tomando el mando de la televisión que tenía colgada en la pared contraria a su escritorio.

- _Las películas románticas se que te parecen aburridas y no quiero que te duermas, ¿así que te parece si vemos alguna de terror o de comedia?_ – una pequeña y escueta risa salió de Todoroki al escuchar el tono un pelín molesto en la voz de Momo al decir lo primero. En más de una ocasión la azabache había visto sola la película elegida mientras Shoto dormía plácidamente en el hombro de ella.

- _No me importaría ver una de terror, ¿pero luego no tendrás problemas para dormir?-_ diciendo eso se recostaba en la cama, mientras la atraía hacía él haciendo que apoyase su espalda contra su pecho, ella por su parte apretaba los botones del mando eligiendo una película.

- _Estaré bien._

Y tras ese intercambio de palabras comenzaron a ver la película. Por supuesto, apagaron las luces para darle un ambiente más terrorífico, siendo iluminados únicamente por la televisión. Tumbados de lado en la cama, escuchaban en silencio los sonidos de la película, de un momento a otro, Momo sintió cómo Todoroki metía su mano dentro de su camiseta para acariciar su cintura, con toques suaves y tranquilos. Era una acción bastante habitual en él, lo hacía sin maldad y sin segundas intenciones, solo para apreciar la suavidad de la piel que poseía su pareja.

Pero para Momo ese día era distinto, no sentía esos roces igual que siempre, se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa. Además, la profunda respiración de Shoto tras de ella, tan cerca de su oreja no hacía nada más que acrecentar su inquietud. Había dejado de poner atención a la película, su mente solo estaba enfocada en las caricias de su novio, en cómo su pecho chocaba contra su espalda con cada respiración y en su aliento. Se movió un poco inquieta, los fuertes latidos de su corazón no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Necesitaba relajarse, tanto en cuerpo como en mente, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en cómo quería que él la tocase más.

Sin previo aviso, se giró en la cama para encarar a su novio que la miraba con sorpresa, agarró suavemente su rostro y empezó a besarlo. Lento, pausadamente y con un poco de necesidad. Un poco desconcertado al principio siguió el beso, adentrando su lengua en su boca, explorándola y profundizando más el beso. La mano del chico agarró la nuca de ella, acercando su rostro aun más y la otra que tenía posada en su cintura atrajo su cuerpo contra él. Con lentitud y sin prisa, Momo agarró la mano que tenía él puesta en su cintura, llevándola hasta más arriba de su cintura. Tras ese movimiento, ella metió su mano dentro de la camiseta del chico, como él había hecho, pero ella se encargó de tocar su amplia espalda subiéndole de ese modo un poco su ropa y dejando ver su abdomen. Tras acariciar su espalda, optó por quitarle esa molesta camiseta que llevaba, arrojándola lejos de él. Su boca atacó sin piedad el cuello del chico, besándolo y mordiéndolo. Quería que él la imitará, quería que él siguiera tocándola, quería que él...

 _-Momo...-_ su nombre susurrado por Shoto cesó sus pensamientos y sus acciones. Le vio tragar saliva y tras un breve intercambio de miradas siguió hablando.- _Yo no..._

Como si se hubiese quemado, ella se separó un poco de él para sentarse en la cara, su rostro se encendió cómo una cerilla. No podía mirar otra vez a Shoto, su vergüenza no se lo permitía. Noto cómo la cama se volvía a mover, Shoto la había imitado y se había sentado también. Yaoyorozu le daba la espalda, sentía vergüenza y, en especial, rabia. Ni siquiera había pensado en Todoroki, solo en lo que él le estaba haciendo sentir. _¿Y si él no estaba preparado para aquello? ¿Y si simplemente no quería?_ Sentía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, estaba al borde del llanto cuando volvió a escucharle hablar.

- _Yo no sé si sabré qué hacer... Espero que no te moleste si soy muy torpe..._

No pudo creer lo que escuchaba, se giró y lo vio con el rostro un poco enrojecido y con sus manos un poco en alto, cómo si no supiera que hacer con ellas ni donde colocarlas. No pudo evitar reír acompañadas de algunas lágrimas, quizás fuese la tensión de hace solo unos segundos o quizás fuese la cara de bobo que había puesto Todoroki, pero supo que todo volvía a estar bien.

 _-¿Entonces quieres continuar?-_ preguntó con un tono temeroso, pero aun así, fue acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa.

Tras secar con sus pulgares las escasas lágrimas que habían derramado los oscuros ojos de su pareja le respondió.

 _-Por supuesto._

Se volvieron a fundir en beso, ella colocó sus manos en la nuca de él, mientras que el cuerpo masculino su echaba sobre ella, haciendo que se tumbase en la cama. Sentía como sus labios pasaban de su boca a su cuello, haciendo lo que ella misma le había hecho pero un poco más agresivo. Sus dedos se movían por sus cabellos rojizos y albinos, alentándole a continuar. Fue bajando sus besos hasta llegar al borde de su camisa, dio un pequeño vistazo a los ojos de su novia pidiéndole permiso de forma muda para empezar a desvestirla, al no tener una negativa comenzó con su labor.

Fue desabotonando con lentitud la parte de arriba del pijama, no quería aceptar que esa lentitud era producto de su nerviosismo y de los temblores de sus dedos. Se alegraba y enorgullecía como poco a poco el cuerpo femenino se destapaba y se dejaba ver por sus ojos hambrientos. La prenda tuvo la misma suerte que su camiseta. La pulcra y nívea piel de ella contrastaba a la perfección con el sostén oscuro que ocultaba sus senos. Siguió su camino de besos, retomándolo desde su clavícula bajando pausadamente hasta llegar a su escote. Sus labios acariciaban su piel con dulzura y cariño, haciendo que el fuego de su interior se acrecentase, al mismo tiempo que su curiosidad y tentativa deseaban quitarle los pantalones al bicolor.

Tan concentrado estaba repartir besos en el busto aun tapado de Momo, que no notó como ella alargaba su mano hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones para empezar a bajárselos. Sin embargo, hubo algo con lo que no contaron. Sin previo aviso, escucharon un sonido terrorífico proveniente de la ya olvidada película que estaban viendo, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran y detuviesen sus acciones. Momo no pudo reprimir un pequeño grito el cual ocultó rápidamente tapando su boca con sus manos.

 _-Joder...-_ masculló molesto Shoto con sus labios fruncidos mientras buscaba el mando del aparato para apagarlo. Tras cumplir su acción, regresó a con su cometido el cual era besar el cuerpo de su pareja, pero la risa de Momo le hizo sonreír y se detuvo.- _No ha tenido gracia._

- _Cuando estas así de molesto me pareces adorable.-_ recalcó la última palabra para molestar un poco a su novio. Su ceja rojiza se alzó interrogante acompañada de una sonrisa que a Momo le pareció irresistible, aunque no pudo contemplarla mucho por el súbito beso que recibió.

La azabache no espero tener otra distracción y volvió a buscar el borde el pantalón de su pareja para empezar a bajárselo. Shoto al notar la acción de su novia la ayudó a librarse de dicha prenda, dejándole únicamente con su ropa interior. Durante ese procedimiento, Momo pudo observar que debajo de su ropa interior él se encontraba ya bastante animado. Al igual que ella, le quitó la parte inferior de su pijama, dejándola al igual que él, solo con la ropa interior, sin embargo, su siguiente objetivo era ese molesto sostén que le impedía disfrutar con plenitud del pecho de su novia.

Sus manos se dirigieron tras la espalda de Momo, quien estaba sentada en la cama depositando besos en el trabajado pecho de su novio. No se le hizo muy difícil encontrar el broche que lo mantenía cerrado, de manera torpe intentó abrirlo sin conseguir su meta. Unas femeninas manos le ayudaron a desabrocharlo con un ágil y simple movimiento. Sintió su garganta secarse y sus ojos abrirse enormemente cuando por fin pudo ser testigo de los voluptuosos pechos de ella. Hizo que se volviera a recostar en la cama y sin mediar palabra atrapó uno de los rosados botones de ella con la boca. Casi al instante un sonido gutural salió de la fémina, animándole a continuar y enardeciéndole. Sentía como se endurecía dentro de su boca, lo atrapó entre sus dientes, ejerciendo la presión suficiente para que gimiese, esta vez, más alto. Su otro pezón fue atrapado por sus dedos, que lo tocaban y lo apretaban con maestría. Su boca cambió de seno, succionó mientras pellizcaba el anterior con sus manos. Jugaba a sus anchas con ese aclamado busto, besándolo y mordiéndolo.

 _-Shoto..._

Quería seguir escuchando sus gemidos, necesitaba volver a escuchar su nombre de sus labios de esa manera tan sensual, por lo que sus traviesas manos se dirigieron ni cortas ni perezosas a su intimidad. La desprendió de su última prenda. Sorprendido y curioso llevó su mano derecha a ese lugar, notó su humedad y sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo, buscó su entrada y metió su dedo índice. Gimió. La vio tumbada en la cama, agarrando con sus manos las sábanas y gimiendo por sus acciones. Necesitaba más de aquello, quería arrancarle más de esos ansiados gemidos, de los cuales pensaba que se estaba haciendo adicto. Lo adentró poco a poco en su interior, notando como era apresado y apretado, empezó a moverlo, los sonidos que salían de la chica de la creación le aseguraban que lo estaba haciendo bien, por lo que se aventuró a meter un segundo dedo. Shoto estaba tan absortó en darle placer femenino, que fue tarde cuando sintió una mano dentro de su ropa interior. No pudo replicar nada, incluso paró sus movimientos, sintiendo como la mano de Momo se cernía sobre su miembro para agarrarlo y acariciarlo. Cerró fuertemente los dientes al igual que sus ojos y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Con cuidado retiró la mano del interior de la joven y se liberó de la última prenda que tenía puesta. Desnudos, se volvieron a besar, apasionadamente, como si aquel fuese su último beso.

 _-Espera...No podemos..._

 _-¿Eh?-_ aquello desubicó a Momo, quien estaba ardiendo por dentro.

 _-No tenemos protección y...-_ Ni siquiera le dejó terminar la frase cuando estaba creaba en la palma de su mano un preservativo. Todoroki se sintió un poco estúpido en ese momento, con cuidado tomó el objeto creado y se lo colocó lo mejor que supo. -¿ _Estás lista?_

Asintió con su cabeza, nerviosa y temerosa, aun así lo deseaba, quería fundirse con Shoto. El bicolor guió su miembro a la entrada, torpe e inexperto consiguió adentrarlo en su interior. Nunca había sentido nada igual, dentro de ella sentía fuego, como si se fuese a derretir. Gruñó ante las sensaciones que le estaban haciendo sentir. Detuvo su movimiento y fijó su vista en la joven, quien había dejado escapar una lágrima.

 _-Lo siento, ¿he sido muy brusco?_ -un gesto afirmativo, se maldijo a sí mismo. Se echó sobre ella, sin moverse en su interior, para besar sus labios y su mejilla.

- _Está bien... Solo espera un poco... Necesito acostumbrarme..._

Shoto asintió y la besó para distraerla de ese dolor. Se sentía rara, ese dolor no tardó en irse y una sensación se alojó en su vientre. Sin percatarse empezó a mover gradualmente su cadera, seguida por la de Shoto. Se movían rítmicamente, Momo apretaba a Shoto de tal manera que le hacía delirar y suspirar. Poco a poco los movimientos aumentaron al igual que los gemidos, ambos estaban sumidos en un intenso placer que no deseaban que terminase. Momo clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Shoto, a quien poco le importó, seguía sus movimientos sin freno, notando como pronto alcanzaría la cima.

 _-Shoto... Yo..._

Solo un poco y ambos llegarían al tan deseado final. Todoroki se perdió en sus movimientos, al igual que se le escapó el control de su quirk. Momo en las puertas del tan ansiado orgasmo notó como su interior se volvía más caliente para segundos después volverse frío, con cada penetración el quirk de su pareja se hacía más presente y lejos de molestarle le daba más placer. Ambos acabaron juntos, en un gemido conjunto e intentando atesorar esa sensación todo lo que pudiesen.

El bicolor se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de su novia, respirando agitadamente y buscando el aire que le faltaba a sus pulmones. Ella al igual que él sentía su corazón latir tan rápido que parecía salirse de su pecho. Tras esos instantes de gloria, el chico se levantó con paso lento y tranquilo para deshacerse del preservativo, el cual tiró en la papelera del baño, regresó al poco rato, tiempo necesario en el cual le había permitido a Momo a colocarse la camiseta de su novio y a taparse con una fina sábana. Cubierta hasta la nariz y profundamente feliz, vio como Shoto se adentraba en la cama y al igual que ella tomaba la sábana para echarsela sobre su cuerpo desnudo, para después atraerla a su lado, pero hubo un detalle con el que no contaba.

 _-¿Qué es eso?_

 _-Es una matryoshka.-_ dijo Yaoyorozu mientras le enseñaba el objeto que tenía en su mano,Todoroki sintió en ese instante un dejavú.

 _-Me refiero a por qué lo tienes en tu mano._

 _-Estaba en la cama, creo que la he creado mientras estábamos... Bueno, ya sabes..._

Se rió ante lo escuchado y la besó en la cabeza.

- _Te quiero, Momo._

 _-Yo también te quiero, Shoto._

Se abrazaron dulcemente y se besaron, sin prisa degustaron los labios de su pareja.

- _Deberíamos dormir_.- Creati fue quien dijo eso, dejó la muñeca rusa en la mesita de noche y se acomodó cerca de su pareja. Ambos tumbados de lado, observándose mutuamente. Poco a poco le fue ganando el cansancio y abrazados se quedaron dormidos.

 _Fin del flash back_

 _-Ugh...-_ se quejó Shoto cuando la tenue luz de la habitación le hacía despedirse de su confortable sueño. No quería despertarse, no quería levantarse y no quería moverse. Se sentía tan sumamente cómodo.

 _-Buenos días._

La alegre y mañanera voz de Yaoyorozu sonó de manera dulce en sus oídos, haciéndole abrir uno de sus ojos para encontrarse con una imagen angelical. No mencionaría nunca que se quedo completamente embobado cuando vio a Yaoyorozu así, con su cabello oscuro y lacio suelto y un poco desordenado, con su camiseta puesta la cual escondía su desnudez, pero lo que más le maravilló era la sonrisa que le estaba regalando. Era demasiado débil ante su sonrisa y ante ella, y al verla recién despierto le había pillado con la guardia baja.

 _-¿Cómo has dormido? ¿Te encuentras bien?-_ esas preguntas salieron de su boca luego de estirar sus brazos hasta ella y acercarla a su pecho. Cuando por fin la tuvo apoyada en su pecho, llevó su nariz hasta su pelo para llenarse de ese dulce olor.

- _He dormido y me encuentro bien.-_ susurró dejándose abrazar por su recién despertado novio. Nunca podía negarse a abrazarle, en sus brazos se sentía que pertenecía a ese lugar, que ese era el lugar para ella. Cerca de él.

Por parte de Shoto, al tenerla junto a él y al escuchar las palabras dichas por ella, volvió a cerrar sus ojos adormeciéndose de nuevo por el calor y el olor de Momo. La chica del cabello oscuro, al no escuchar nada más y al sentir que su respiración se hacía más tranquila volvió a hablar.

 _-Shoto.-_ nunca escucharía a nadie decir su nombre con tanto cariño y tanta dulzura.- _No te vuelvas a dormir. Tenemos clase._

Entre refunfuños y mohines dejó escapar a su novia de su lado para después ver como se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al armario. La veía ir y venir, tomando su uniforme de verano y después cómo revisaba que su mochila para ver si le faltaba algún libro o utensilio. Mientras tanto, Todoroki seguía tumbado sobre la cama, sin ninguna intención de querer levantarse ni moverse de ahí. Al ver su comportamiento, Momo se acercó de nuevo a él, quedándose de pie junto a la cama con sus manos en sus caderas a punto de regañarle por su infantil modo de actuar, pero antes de que pudiese hablar él lo hizo.

- _Te sienta muy bien mi camiseta.-_ Una ladina sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras le decía aquello. Sabía que diciendo únicamente eso, desarmaría completamente a Momo y la haría ruborizarse. Le gustaba mucho verla sonrojada y avergonzada, y no pudo evitar una carcajada cuando vio como la mirada azabache de ella esquivó sus ojos bicolores.

 _-B-bobo...Levántate ya de la cama y ve a tu habitación a ducharte. O sino llegarás tarde a clase._

Y tras un bostezó le hizo caso, Yaoyorozu vio como se quitaba la sábana que le cubría de su cuerpo y al momento ella apartó la vista avergonzada. Le daba igual haber visto ya el cuerpo desnudo de su novio, aun sentía demasiada vergüenza y pudor. Mientras le daba la espalda, escuchó cómo buscaba y se colocaba la ropa con la que ingresó a su habitación la noche anterior. De pronto sintió cómo Todoroki tiraba de la camiseta que ella llevaba puesta con una sonrisa.

 _-¡Shoto!_

 _-Si no me das mi camiseta, no podré irme. No quiero ir medio desnudo por los pasillos._

Y era cierto, Todoroki ya tenían puestos sus pantalones y sus zapatillas, pero aun llevaba su pecho al descubierto. Únicamente le faltaba la camiseta que ella tenía puesta. Debajo de dicha prenda de ropa ella estaba completamente desnuda. Así que rápidamente se encerró en el cuarto de baño de su habitación y tras unos segundos, Shoto vio como uno de los brazos de su novia salía con su camiseta. Tan rápido como la tomó, se puso la ropa. Momo asomó lentamente su cabeza por el marco de la puerta, dejando solo a la visión de Shoto una imagen de su cabeza y uno de sus hombros desnudo. Al tener ya su camiseta consigo y colocada, Todoroki iba a partir rumbo a su habitación pero un ligero gesto de la mano de su novia le hizo acercarse a ella, con un par de pasos se aproximó a ella viendo como ella llevaba su mano hasta su nuca para acercarlo un poco más a él. Por su parte, Shoto bajó su rostro hasta encontrarse con los dulces labios de Momo.

 _-Te veo luego en clase.-_ Y tras eso, el joven salió del cuarto de su novia.

Al estar ya en los pasillos, dio un profundo suspiro al tiempo que llevaba su mano a su pecho, notando los alborotados latidos de su corazón. Sentía como sus orejas le ardían al igual que su rostro y una sonrisa sincera y enamorada, que nadie pudo ver, se colocaba en su rostro acompañando a su sonrojo. Los recuerdos de esa noche le venían a la mente avergonzándole y alegrándole de sobre manera, parecía que su cerebro había grabado a fuego ese momento, pero sin duda lo que más feliz le hacía era que se sentía aun más cerca de ella, del amor de su vida.

Y el tan ansiado lemon por fin llegó, lo he hecho lo mejor que podido, he tenido el problema de que mi amiga la inspiración se ha ido de vacaciones, por lo que las culpas a ella… En unos días volveré a leer este capítulo y lo mejorare, porque hay partes que no me terminan de convencer.

Sé que he tardado, pero no todo son malas noticias, este one-shot ha sido bastante largo y el siguiente one-shot lo tengo prácticamente escrito, así que no tardare demasiado en subirlo.

Aun así quiero que comentéis y me digáis que os ha parecido, de esa manera sabré si queréis más lemon en capítulos siguientes… Y además a ver si así ayudáis que mi amiga la inspiración vuelva.

Antes de irme quiero aconsejaros la historia de "Warm moments, cold moments" de Hati-chan, es 100% Todomomo y a mi me encanta, aunque en realidad os aconsejo leer todas sus historias que son geniales.

Y con esto me despido hasta dentro de poco!


	11. Dudas y miedo

Puede que la vida de Todoroki Rei no hubiese sido fácil ni tranquila. Su casi obligado matrimonio, su horrible vida de casada, su paso por el psiquiátrico por culpa de su _"encantador"_ esposo… Todo aquello la había perseguido en muchas noches, en las cuales las pesadillas la acosaban y la martirizaban. Esos años de su vida habían sido espantosos y dolorosos, tanto a nivel físico, psíquico y anímico. Por suerte, había algo que siempre la había ayudado a seguir y sabía que si no hubiesen estado allí, hubiese sucumbido hacía ya muchísimo tiempo: sus hijos.

Ellos eran lo que les animaba a seguir, todos ellos eran considerados un rayo de esperanza en su vida. Tanto la delicada situación de Touya, como la partida al extranjero de su hijo Natsuo, no mermaban su humor, sabía con certeza que ambos estaban bien. Su única hija, Fuyumi, impartía clases en un centro educativo y en esos momentos estaba organizando los preparativos para su boda.

Y por último, su hijo menor, Shoto, el cual ya era un héroe hecho y derecho. Desde que el bicolor se graduó en UA insistió muchísimo en que saliese de aquel hospital, pues tanto él como ella sabía que su salud mental se encontraba bien, aún así le costó mucho dejar aquellas 4 paredes que fueron tanto tiempo su prisión y su hogar, pues le daba miedo enfrentarse al mundo exterior. Además, también agradecía mucho la ayuda y el apoyo de _"Momo-chan",_ como ella llamaba afectuosamente a la pareja de su pequeño hijo. La morena la había visitado asiduamente en el hospital preocupándose de su estado.

Aunque en ese preciso momento, gozaba de una salud sana y contaba con una encantadora compañía, pues aquella tarde se encontraba sentada en aquel cómodo sofá desde donde podía observar con cariño como sus dos nietos jugaban con varios juguetes en el suelo. Los pequeños gemelos estaban a punto de cumplir 3 años y según palabras de su padre eran dos _"trastos"_ , pues eran muchas las ocasiones en las que se metían en travesuras. Aun así, los dos niños eran educados e inteligentes, su madre se encargaba de que sus pequeños angelitos tuviesen una buena educación y buenos modales, al igual de que dispusiesen a su disposición una gran cantidad de cuentos infantiles dado que habían heredado su afición por la lectura y cada noche, la morena se tumbaba con ellos en sus camas para contarles un cuento.

Rei había encendido la televisión, pero el aparato no tenía su atención, a sus oídos solo llegaban las risas y las pequeñas discusiones de los pequeños. Tanto Hino como el pequeño Rei, a quien le habían nombrado como a ella, se habían ganado todo el cariño de la familia Todoroki, incluso su abuelo Enji mimaba y consentía a sus nietos. El niño del pelo rojizo levantó la vista de su zona de juego y vio desde la ventana como el cielo se iba oscureciendo.

 _-¿Cuándo van a volver papá y mamá?-_ la vocecita de Hino se escuchó en toda la sala, deteniendo su juego y el de su hermano.

Al escucharlo, el albino miró a su hermano para después posar su mirada en su abuela pidiendo también una respuesta. La mujer del pelo albino suspiró, ambos eran muy apegados a sus padres, en especial a su madre, y esa pregunta era muy común cuando los dos héroes debían ir a trabajar.

 _-No os preocupéis, volverán pronto. Vuestro padre me dijo que estarían de vuelta antes de la hora de cenar._

Por suerte para la adulta, no hubo más preguntas, los dos pequeños volvieron a sus juguetes y no empezaron a llorar. No eran pocas las veces en las que los gemelos empezaban a sollozar llamando a sus padres. Al ver la hora que era, la mujer pensó en ir preparando la cena para que así tanto el héroe Shoto como la heroína Creati tuviesen la comida hecha para su regreso. Sin embargo, el programa que estaba saliendo en la televisión cambió por unas noticias de última hora. Un periodista informó que varios villanos se habían agrupado para formar el caos en las calles de la ciudad. Tanto Rei como los gemelos centraron su vista en el aparato.

 _-¡Mira! Ese es el hielo de papá.-_ exclamó señalando la pantalla de la Tv Rei, pues uno de los edificios donde estaban saliendo los altercados estaba cubierto por una gran capa de hielo. Al decir eso, los dos pequeños se levantaron del suelo y se acercaron más a la televisión.

 _-Un grupo de villanos ha sembrado el pánico intentado atentar contra la vida de las personas que viven en esta zona, pero gracias los esfuerzos de los héroes Shoto, Creati y Red Riot no tenemos que lamentar bajas humanas…-_ el reportero informaba de la situación mientras los policías arrestaban a los malhechores. Los gemelos se miraron y sonrieron al escuchar el nombre de héroes sus progenitores.

El hombre siguió hablando de la colaboración de los héroes y de sus acciones, cuando escucharon como la puerta principal de su hogar se abría. Tan rápido como percibieron aquel sonido, el pelirrojo y el albino, fueron rápidos y veloces a encontrarse con sus padres.

 _-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!-_ Dijeron al unísono mientras se abrazaban a las piernas de su madre que ya llevaba su ropa de civil al igual que su marido que estaba quitándose su calzado.

 _-¡Mis bebés_!- dijo la cansada voz de Momo mientras los abrazaba con cariño contra su pecho.

 _-Espero que os hayáis portado bien con vuestra abuela._ \- la voz de Shoto se escuchó con un tono parental mientras acariciaba los cabellos de sus dos hijos, los cuales pasaron del abrazo de su madre a aferrarse a las piernas de su padre para pedirle que jugase con ellos.

Momo miró con ternura como Shoto intentaba zafarse de los pequeños para descansar un poco de su dura jornada de trabajo. La morena no siguió sus pasos, ella se dirigió a su habitación mientras dejaba su cabello libre. Ya en aquel dormitorio el cual compartía con Shoto, abrió uno de los armarios y tomó una venda para colocársela en su mano derecha. Al parecer no había esquivado aquel ataque tan bien como había pensado, pues el dolor no desaparecía de su muñeca hinchada ni con el frío quirk de su pareja. Se enfadó con ella misma por aquella insignificante herida, si no hubiese estado pensando en otras cosas y se hubiese enfocado debidamente en su misión en esos instantes no estaría lastimada. Mientras estaba sentada en la cama intentando vendarse su herida entró Rei y al verla se acercó para ayudarla con aquel vendaje.

 _-Al parecer no ha sido tan fácil como dicen los reporteros._

 _-Siempre intentan mantener la calma en la sociedad. Además esto solo es un rasguño._ -respondió a la madre de su pareja con una sonrisa fatigada.

 _-Momo-chan, ¿va todo bien?-_ la mencionada levantó ambas cejas en una expresión confusa. Cuando terminó el vendaje de la heroína, la albina prosiguió hablando.- _Últimamente te noto más cansada de lo normal. Y también sé que no te estás alimentando como se debe._

 _-Estos días no he tenido apetito, eso es todo._

Se excusó de esa patética manera y sin mirar los ojos de la madre de su esposo. Ella sabía perfectamente que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero no se sentía preparada para hablar de eso.

 _-Momo-chan, tú me ayudaste mucho cuando estaba en ese hospital y quiero que tú también puedas confiar en mí._

Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios para después llevar sus dos manos a su cara. Cuando la mujer del pelo blanco volvió a ver los ojos azabaches de ella pudo notar el miedo en ellos.

 _-Creo que estoy embarazada._

Unos eternos segundos pasaron para que pudiera procesar la información. Sabía cuál era el motivo por el que tenía miedo, era normal volver estar asustada. La albina pensó y buscó en su mente palabras de aliento y de apoyo, algo que pudiese ayudar a la azabache.

 _-¿Shoto lo sabe?-_ fue lo único que atinó a decir cuando escuchó lo que dijo.

 _-Ahora sí.-_ la grave voz del bicolor se escuchó desde la puerta de la habitación. Ambas mujeres le miraron con sorpresa, ninguna le había percibido. Se acercó hasta donde estaban ellas y cuando estuvo poca distancia volvió a hablar.- _Madre, ¿nos puedes dejar a solas?_

Por supuesto la mujer abandonó la habitación, diciendo que empezaría a preparar la cena. Al cerrar la puerta y al estar los dos solos, el hombre suspiró. Desde que se había entrado en escena, Momo había mantenido su mirada agachada sin atreverse a mirarle. Se sentó junto a ella en su cómoda cama, no se atrevían a hablar.

 _-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?_

 _-Aun no estoy totalmente segura. Solo he tenido nauseas y mareos. Y mi periodo se ha retrasado por más de un mes…_

 _-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?_

Se mordió el labio nerviosa sin saber que responder al escuchar su tono tan molesto. La única razón por la que no le había dicho nada era porque no quería que fuese cierto, no quería estar embarazada. Sus manos se movieron nerviosas en su regazo y negándose a mirarle a los ojos.

Shoto estaba bastante molesto porque ella no se lo había comentado y porque él no se había percatado ni imaginado aquello. Si esa tarde los villanos hubiesen golpeado a Momo más severamente, podría haber perdido a aquel supuesto bebé. Su mano derecha se movió con frustración por su pelo, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos.

 _-Lo siento…-_ Momo se disculpó con unas palabras rotas, las cuales salieron con dificultad de su boca mientras empezaba a derramar silenciosamente lágrimas. Shoto no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras dichas con tanto miedo y dolor y al ver como empezaba a sollozar la mujer que amaba. Se acercó un poco más a ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos, Momo se abrazó a él enterrando su cara en su pecho sin dejar de llorar.

 _-Escúchame, Momo. Todo va a salir bien. Mañana iremos al hospital para comprobar si estás embarazada y que ambos estáis sanos._

 _-Pero, ¿y si estoy embarazada? Yo…_

 _-Si vuelves a estar embarazada, me convertirás en papá otra vez. No va a pasar nada malo._

 _-Tengo mucho miedo, Shoto. No quiero que ocurra lo mismo que con Hino y Rei. No estoy preparada para ser madre de otro bebé.-_ el miedo y la culpa se notaba perfectamente en la voz de Momo.

 _-Lo que pasó con Hino y Rei fue algo que no pudimos evitar. Y no digas tonterías, eres la mejor madre que los gemelos_ ,- le tocó su vientre plano.- _y este bebe podrían desear._

 _-Yo no estoy tan segura._

 _-Créeme, he visto como en estos años has cuidado de los bebés y de mí, y puedo jurar que no hay nadie mejor para encargarse de unos "trastos" como nosotros._

Shoto pudo relajarse cuando escuchó una tímida y entrecortada risa salir de los labios de Momo. Dejó un beso en la cabeza de la mujer y la estrechó en sus brazos.

 _-Prometo que me esforzaré por ser una buena madre.-_ Se separó un poco de Shoto para después levantarse y besar de forma suave sus labios.- _Y perdona por no habértelo dicho._

 _-Sabes que si estás embarazada, tendrás que pausar tu trabajo como heroína, ¿no?_

 _-Sí, no te preocupes, no volveré a preocuparte con algo así._

 _-Eso espero._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Feliz cumpleaños Momo! Quería subir un one-shot el día de su cumple y por poquito casi se me pasa. En algún one-shot se explicaran algunas cositas que se han dicho en este capítulo, algún día… No tengo ni la más remota idea de cuándo subiré el siguiente capítulo, tengo varios one-shot empezados pero aun me queda un poco para terminarlos.

Mil gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, aunque no os pueda responder a cada uno individualmente por falta de tiempo, quiero agradeceros muchísimo el apoyo, leo absolutamente todos los comentarios y no sabéis lo mucho que me animan.

Hasta la próxima!


	12. El segundo botón

_-¡Hey, chicas! ¿Le habéis pedido a Kaminari y a Todoroki que os den su segundo botón?-_ la voz alegre y chillona de Ashido cortó la conversación que tenían Jirou y Yaoyorozu en ese momento cerca del asiento de la más alta.

Ambas chicas al escucharlas se sonrojaron y entraron en pánico mirando a su alrededor por si los nombrados se hallaban cerca. Se aliviaron al ver que el rubio estaba hablando con Sero bastante alejado de ellas y el mitad y mitad ni siquiera se encontraba en clase aún.

 _-Ashido, ¿puedes bajar la voz? Te va a escuchar toda la clase.-_ Earphone Jack estaba pidiendo imposibles a su amiga más ruidosa.

 _-Oh vamos, ya todos sabemos que tú y Kaminari estáis juntos, no tienes de que avergonzarte, Jirou-cha~n.-_ un gesto con la mano acompañó el comentario de la chica rosa mientras se sentaba en el asiento que estaba delante del de Momo.

 _-¿T-tú se lo vas a pedir a Kirishima-san?-_ preguntó con timidez la joven de la coleta jugando un poco con sus dedos.

 _-Se lo he pedido antes de entrar en clase_.- ambas chicas se sorprendieron y miraron con cierta admiración a Mina, para después posar su mirada en el pelirrojo que hablaba animadamente con Bakugo quien mantenía su mirada perdida en la ventana. Tanto en la mente de Momo como en la de Kyoka se preguntaban cómo le podían pedir algo así a sus parejas.

" _El segundo botón"_ era una tradición japonesa muy conocida y consistía en que después de la graduación, los chicos se quitaban el segundo botón de su camisa y se lo entregaban a la chica más importante para ellos. Tenía que ser justo el segundo botón de su camisa, pues ese era el que estaba más cerca de su corazón.

 _-La graduación es después de la comida.-_ las palabras cayeron en lo más profundo de su ser. No iban a tener mucho tiempo si ambas no se daban prisa.

 _-¡Jirou! ¿Has escuchado esta canción? Es de un grupo que… ¡Ahh!-_ tras escuchar su nombre y ver como el rubio se acercaba tan tranquilo como siempre, Kyoka tomó la decisión en ese justo momento. Así que mientras que su novio se acercaba hasta donde estaba ella le tomó bruscamente del cuello de su camisa para encaminarse con él al pasillo alejados de la clase.

 _-¿Tú que vas a hacer, Yaomomo?_

 _-Yo…_

No pudo terminar la frase porque en la puerta estaba entrando Todoroki que se había tenido que apartar para que saliese una Jirou que tiraba de un sorprendido Kaminari que le seguía el paso e intentaba mantener el equilibrio para no caerse. Se quedó varios segundos observando a la pareja que acababa de salir de la clase sin comprender mucho la situación para después acercarse con paso sereno a su asiento, le ofreció un saludo a Momo acompañado de una sonrisa, a lo que ella le sonrió de vuelta y giró su rostro que empezaba a enrojecer, aun seguían en su mente las palabras de Ashido.

Aizawa entró en la clase dejando pasar a un Kaminari medio inconsciente que era ayudado por su novia y por Ojiro a caminar y a llegar a su asiento. Momo en su fuero interno se preguntaba de qué manera Jirou le había pedido el segundo botón a Kaminari para acabar en ese estado de K.O. El profesor no preguntó acerca del estado de su alumno, subió sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto y empezó anunciarles cuándo y dónde se llevaría a cabo su graduación. Tras un breve diálogo, Eraser Head llamó a los representantes de la clase, Yaoyorozu e Iida, para que les ayudasen a ultimar los detalles del evento.

La ceremonia de graduación se realizó en el jardín de la poderosa UA. Nezu, el director, relataba su discurso intentando animar a los estudiantes de último curso. Durante esos 3 largos años todos ellos habían pasado por momentos duros y poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en verdaderos héroes. Pero no todo eran buenas noticias.

 _-A partir de este día y en adelante, sois verdaderos héroes. No retrocedáis ante ningún villano, seguid vuestros camino y sentíos orgullosos de quienes sois.-_ el pequeño mamífero hizo una pequeña pausa antes de retomar su discurso.- _Sé que aun os sentís dolidos por esa noticia, pero no debéis sentiros tristes. Él siempre miró hacia delante mientras mostraba su sonrisa. Espero que su ejemplo y su símbolo nunca mueran para vosotros._

Algunos de la clase 3º A, miraban de soslayo a un callado Midoriya quien tenía la mirada perdida, sin duda, él había sido él más cercano y quien más había sufrido por la reciente muerte de All Might. El anterior número 1 no pudo ver como su discípulo crecía hasta finalmente ser un héroe. Por otra parte, Bakugo había estado callado y perdido en sus pensamientos durante todo ese tiempo de luto, rememoraba una y otra vez las palabras del símbolo de la paz. Todos en la clase A había sufrido la pérdida de aquel magnifico héroe, aunque hubiese llevado un par de años inactivo, All Might había seguido impartiendo clases siempre que su delicada salud se lo permitía. Les había dado consejos, les había ayudado a mejorar y todos ellos querían que él viera como después de tanto esfuerzo se convertían en héroes. Sin embargo, hacía ya 3 meses que Toshinori Yagi había encontrado la paz.

Los alumnos fueron subiendo hasta la plataforma donde el roedor había dicho su discurso, y en orden fueron llegando hasta tomar su diploma de héroes. Uno a uno fueron subiendo, tristes por todo lo que perdieron, emocionados por lo que vendría de ahora en adelante y dejando atrás con cada paso que daban su vida de estudiantes. Kirishima en un acto de efusividad abrazo con fuerza a un sorprendido Erased Head que no se esperaba ese acto de su alumno, Ashido por su parte había estado llorando casi toda la ceremonia, Iida intentaba que todos mantuvieran el orden, Uraraka intentaba reconfortar un poco a Midoriya con palabras de apoyo, Koda casi tropieza con sus propios pies de los nervios que sentía. Por la parte de Yaoyorozu, con las piernas un poco temblorosas y con una sonrisa emocionada se acercó hasta a Aizawa que le dio palabras de apoyo por su crecimiento en todos esos años. El profesor había visto como su alumna crecía y estaba seguro de que ella junto a Todoroki, Bakugou y Midoriya estarían en el top 10 en unos años.

Cuando terminó el evento, los alumnos se fueron dispersando un poco pero aun así, se quedaron en el territorio de UA. Jirou y Yaoyorozu se quedaron esperando a sus respectivas parejas frente a la puerta principal de UA.

 _-¿Y bien, Jirou?-_ preguntó Momo con mucha curiosidad. La mencionada cerró los ojos con orgullo, metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño botón, la chica de la coleta soltó un sonoro " _ohhh"._

 _\- ¿Tú se lo pediste a Todoroki?_

 _-Aun no…-_ Había intentado pedírselo varias veces, pero tuvo que ayudar a Aizawa con los preparativos y con varios asuntos junto con Iida. Apenas había tenido tiempo para pasarlo con su novio. Además, antes de la ceremonia había intentado pedírselo, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca a causa de los nervios, no sabía por qué sentía ansiosa con ese tema. Quizás muy en el fondo pensaba que ella no era tan especial para Todoroki y que el joven se iba a negar. O quizás pensaba dárselo a su hermana Fuyumi o a su madre. Le daba miedo pedírselo y que Shoto se lo negase.

- _No me puedo creer que después de casi dos años de relación con él aun dudes.-_ tras escuchar eso, la chica de la creación solo suspiró.

 _-¿Y tú cómo se lo pediste a Kaminari-san?-_ recordó cómo el pobre rubio había entrado en clase casi en estado inconsciente.

 _-Le metí mis jacks en sus orejas y le di una "pequeña" descarga mientras se lo pedía._ _Oh mira, ahí tienes a tu novio. Ve y se lo pides.-_ dijo levantando sus hombros quitándole importancia a lo primero que había dicho, para después empujar de manera suave la espalda de la azabache dirigiéndola hasta el bicolor. Tampoco quería admitir que le había dado vergüenza pedírselo y que había hecho eso para que Denki no se burlara de ella por pedírselo.

Y en efecto ahí estaba, regresando de hablar con su padre quien había asistido a la ceremonia como el héroe número 1. Conforme el joven se iba acercando sus nervios se iban acrecentando, cuando el bicolor estuvo solo a unos pasos Jirou se despidió de ellos y se alejó, dejándoles solos frente a la academia que había sido su hogar durante 3 años.

 _-¿Ya has terminado de hablar con tu padre?_

 _-Sí…-_ comentó de forma cansada quitándole importancia. Daba igual que ahora se llevase un poco mejor con Enji, aun no podía mantener conversaciones como un padre y un hijo normal, después de todo su padre no cambiaría tan fácilmente.

 _-Irás a trabajar con él, ¿verdad?-_ aunque Todoroki hubiese estado todos los años trabajando con su padre, sabía que no le era demasiado grata su compañía.

Ante lo que dijo Yaoyorozu solo pudo asentir con un semblante hastiado para después suspirar pesadamente algo que le causo mucha gracia a Momo, quien se tapó un poco su boca para reír. Se relajó al instante de escuchar su risa, con delicadeza le temó la mano y empezó a caminar junto a ella.

 _-¿Y tú? ¿A qué agencia irás a trabajar?_

 _-Aun no lo he decidido…-_ mientras decía eso, la azabache miraba de reojo el uniforme perfectamente abrochado del joven. Realmente quería ese segundo botón por todo lo que significaba, pero no sabía cómo pedírselo. Además, se estaba poniendo cada vez más inquieta, sentía el tiempo pasaba y no sería capaz de pedírselo.

Shoto fijo su mirada en ella, por su tono de voz, sus gestos y su postura corporal sabía con certeza que su novia estaba muy nerviosa, algo que se le hacía muy dulce. En esas ocasiones le daban ganas de abrazarla bien fuerte contra su pecho y de decirle que todo estaba bien.

 _-¿Te ocurre algo?-_ la pregunta salió de su boca con un tono un poco divertido viendo como la chica daba un pequeño respingo.

 _-¿Eh? No, nada…_

 _-¿Estás segura? Yo creo que quieres pedirme algo…_

Tras decir eso, Momo por fin fijó su vista azabache en Shoto, quien con una pequeña sonrisa señalaba con uno de sus dedos el deseado botón.

 _-¿Lo sabías?_

 _-Escuche a Jirou pedírselo a Kaminari mientras le daba descargas con sus jacks. -_ soltó la mano de su novia para empezar a quitarse el botón de su camisa.- _Tenía pensado dártelo después de la graduación, pero al verte tan nerviosa pensé que serías tú la que finalmente me lo pidiese._

 _-No sabía cómo pedírtelo… ¿De verdad que me lo quieres dar a mi?_

 _-Eres la chica que está más cerca de mi corazón, así que no sé por qué te sorprendes, Momo_.- las palabras salieron de manera segura y decidida de sus labios, pero sus ojos reflejaban timidez y ternura. Depositó en la mano de Yaoyorozu el pequeño botón el cual tenía el símbolo de la UA. Momo no sabía como algo tan pequeño podía significar tanto para ella.

.

.

.

Este one-shot ha sido un algo diferente respecto a los demás, pero al final me gustó como quedo. Siento mucho estar tan desaparecida últimamente y de verdad que me gustaría responder a cada comentario personalmente, pero no tengo tiempo casi para nada. No se cuantos one-shot hare de Todomomo, supongo que continuare con ellos hasta que me quede sin imaginación. Así que no os preocupéis, aun tengo muchas ideas para ellos.A todo esto gracias por leer y por apoyar esta historia! Dejad vuestos comentarios!


	13. Los gemelos Todoroki

- _¿Cuándo va a volver papá?_ \- la pregunta vino de uno de los gemelos, al darse la vuelta y verles a ambos sentados en sus sillitas comiendo su cena por ellos mismos, aunque con más manchas de la que la madre le gustaría, no pudo saber de quien vino la pregunta.

- _Hoy vuestro padre volverá a casa tarde.-_ tras lavar los platos que ella había usado antes y los trastes que uso para preparar la comida para sentarse entre sus hijos y limpiarles un poco la cara de restos de comida y ayudarles a terminar su cena.

- _¿Muy tarde?_

 _-Sí.-_ Le respondió a Hino, el pelirrojo, mientras le limpiaba la comisura de la boca con una servilleta.

- _¿Cuando?-_ Esa pregunta vino de Rei quien apartaba su plato de él porque ya no quería comer más.

- _No lo sé. Volverá cuando ambos estén dormidos.-_ agarró la cuchara de Rei para darle de comer, pues aun no había acabado toda su comida. El pequeño albino cerró fuertemente su boca e hizo gestos para que la cuchara no llegase a su boca.

Mientras su madre intentaba que su hermano comiese, Hino se levantó de su asiento para agarrar uno de sus juguetes que estaba esparcido por el suelo.

- _Hino, hasta que no acabes de comer no te puedes levantar de la mesa.-_ el pelirrojo miró a su madre con el juguete en una de sus manos, una figura de Endeavor regalo de su abuelo Enji, para después acercarse a su asiento y volver a su sitio, por lo menos había conseguido su objetivo que era tener su juguete.

Mientras masticaba lo que su madre le había dado, Rei intentó arrebatarle el juguete de Endeavor de las manos de su hermano, empezando así una pequeña pelea de hermanos. Momo suspiró y sin levantarse de su asiento alcanzó una figura de Deku y se la entregó a su hijo de pelo blanco, que cuando la tuvo en sus manos se calmó y tragó su comida.

Todoroki Momo estaba sumamente orgullosa de sus dos pequeños angelitos, pero debía de admitir que criar y cuidar a dos niños de tres años se podía volver algo altamente difícil. Sus constantes preguntas, sus rabietas, las peleas entre ellos… Aunque sus bebés tuviesen una buena educación y se comportasen correctamente la mayoría de las veces seguían siendo niños con muchas ganas de jugar. Ella no quería darles la misma educación que tuvo de niña, tan recta y tan estirada, quería que ambos tuviesen tiempo de jugar y de ser niños. No quería ser tan estricta como sus padres ni atosigarles con clases de piano, de japonés antiguo ni de cosas que no les interesasen, además los castigos y las reglas las solía imponer Shoto, aunque no solía darse el caso demasiadas veces por el buen comportamiento de ambos.

Llevó la última cucharada de la comida de Rei a su boca, que al estar ensimismado jugando con su juguete no dio más guerra con la comida a su madre. Al ver que ambos habían terminado de cenar suspiró, les limpió correctamente la boca, la cara y las manos y les quitó las servilletas que ella le había puesto para que no se manchasen su pijama. Hino miró la hora en el gran reloj que había en la cocina. Normalmente a esa hora, su padre ya estaba en casa y estarían terminando de cenar. Después miró la figura de su abuelo.

- _Mami, ¿me compras una figura de papá?_

 _-Ya tienes una figura del héroe Shoto, Hino._

 _-Pero Rei le rompió la pierna._

 _-¡Eso es mentira!-_ exclamó el otro pequeño que se había mantenido callado durante la conversación.- _La rompiste tú cuando fuimos a casa del abuelo._

 _-¡No! Fuiste tú cuando hiciste que pelease con el dinosaurio._

 _-No me importa quién la rompiese, tenéis que aprender a cuidar vuestros juguetes._

 _-Si no nos la compras, ¿nos puedes crear uno?_

 _-Ni comprar ni crear, Rei.-_ tras esa frase la progenitora de ambos dio por terminada la conversación. Al ver que los dos pequeños se habían quedado con cara triste y haciendo morritos, se le enterneció la mirada.- _Mañana intentaré arreglar el juguete, pero no tendréis uno nuevo._

Les acompañó hasta el cuarto de baño donde se lavaron los dientes. Mientras los pequeños se aseaban y hacían sus necesidades, Momo no pudo evitar pensar que pronto en aquella casa habría otro bebé. Ella había tenido que volver a pausar su carrera de heroína porque se había vuelto a quedar embarazada, aun no sabía el sexo del pequeño ser de su vientre, pero lejos del miedo que sintió al enterarse de su nuevo embarazado ahora se sentía muy emocionada. Y por suerte, esa vez solo había un bebé dentro de ella. Acariciaba distraídamente su vientre aun plano mientras los gemelos salían del baño y la agarraban de la mano.

Había leído que los hermanos mayores sentían muchos celos cuando sabían que iba a haber otro bebé en la casa, pero ambos padres supieron llevar bien la situación. Al principio Rei y Hino no se mostraron demasiado contentos ni emocionados ante la noticia, para ellos sería compartir a sus padres con un extraño, pero hicieron que cambiasen de opinión diciendo que como hermanos mayores tendrían que cuidar tanto a su madre como a su nuevo hermano. Desde ese momento, los pequeños Todoroki cuidaban y protegían a su madre de cualquier peligro, imaginando que eran héroes. Momo sentía que no se merecía a sus bebés.

Se encaminó con ellos de la mano hasta la habitación infantil que compartían, pero al ver que su madre iba a entrar en su habitación la detuvieron.

- _No, hoy queremos dormir contigo mientras esperamos a papá._ -lo dijeron ambos al unísono y muy decididos.

- _Ni hablar. Dormiréis en vuestras camas.-_ se opuso firmemente ante lo que dijeron.

Les leería uno de sus cuentos infantiles, les taparía bien con las mantas y les dejaría durmiendo en sus respectivas camas. Esa noche tenía pensado darle una sorpresa a Shoto, quien regresaría un poco más tarde de media noche, tenía lencería nueva que pensaba usar y consumar su amor por el bicolor. Se merecían una noche de pasión y si los gemelos se ofuscaban en querer dormir con ellos, esa noche de amor se desvanecería para convertirse en una noche familiar.

- _Queremos dormir con vosotros._

 _-Nada de eso, a vuestras camas.-_ Señaló con el índice la habitación de los infantes.

- _¡No!-_ las dos vocecitas se escucharon a la vez.

- _Os leeré un cuento en mi cama y luego iréis a vuestra habitación._ \- estaba un poco cansada y no quería cansarse más discutiendo con sus dos testarudos hijos. _"Cuando se duerman los llevare a sus camas"_ eso fue lo que pensó al verles buscar un libro para que les leyera.

- _"Las aventuras del zorro ninja".-_ dijo enseñando el libro a su hermano gemelo el cual había agarrado de la estantería.

 _-Esta vez quiero que sea "El pirata de goma".-_ a su vez el otro hermano mostró otro libro. Ambos discutían por saber cuál sería el libro elegido para esa noche. La misma discusión se llevaba a cabo cada noche, como un ritual.

- _Hoy leeremos "El niño de acero_ ".- explicó su madre tomando el libro de la estantería y emprendió camino hasta su propia cama.

Se recostó en mitad de su amplia cama, Rei y Hino se colocaron a cada uno de sus lados, descansando sus cabezas en el pecho de su madre mientras observaban con ojos curiosos los pintorescos dibujos que poseía el libro. Empezó a leer en voz alta y suave, Hino y Rei escuchaban en silencio el relato, aunque de tanto en tanto hacían un pequeño comentario respecto la historia. Poco a poco, con la conciliadora voz de su madre se fueron quedando dormidos, Momo aun así siguió leyendo el libro mientras era abrazada por los niños. Amaba ese momento de paz que compartía con ellos, sintiendo sus cálidos cuerpos contra ella y su relajada respiración. Vio como la puerta de su dormitorio se abría, dejando ver a un cansado y sucio Shoto que les miraba entre sorprendido y enternecido por la escena.

- _Bienvenido. Pensaba que ibas a llegar más tarde.-_ le saludó en voz baja desde su posición, no quería moverse demasiado por si despertaba a alguno de los bebés.

- _Al final ese villano no era tan poderoso. Pudimos encargarnos de él fácilmente.-_ Se sentó en la cama y con cuidado besó los labios de su esposa.- _Así que… ¿Esta era la sorpresa que me tenías guardada para esta noche?_

Rió un poco y de manera suave ante el comentario de su marido, quien acariciaba la espalda de uno de los pequeños.

- _¿Me ayudas a llevarles a sus camas?_

 _-Por supuesto.-_ tras decir eso, tomó entre sus brazos a Hino quien era el que tenía más cerca de él.- _Y después de llevarlos a sus camas, me podrías ayudar a darme una ducha…_


	14. Operación KamiJirou

_Operación "KamiJirou": ¡en marcha!_

17:20 de un frío sábado. Las calles estaban aún húmedas de las recientes lluvias, el aire helado calaba los huesos de los transeúntes que se atrevían a pasear y el cielo grisáceo advertía que pronto volvería a llover. Ciertamente era una tarde que apetecía estar fuera, lo ideal para él sería pasar la tarde en su habitación calentito con mantas y haciendo un poco el vago. Pero no, Todoroki Shoto estaba de pie esperando al lado de una tienda de cafés junto a su cita. Miró con algo de fastidio a la persona que le acompañaba y tras eso, dio un gran suspiro. _¿Por qué?_ Esa era la pregunta que más se repetía Shoto en su cabeza.

 _-¿Qué hora es?_

 _-Aún quedan 10 minutos_. –respondió con sequedad tras mirar la hora en su teléfono móvil.

Vio como miraba su reflejo en el cristal que había a su lado, haciendo gestos y peinando su cabello. No podía sentirse en esos momentos más desanimado.

 _-¿Crees que Yaomomo ha preparado esta salida por qué se aburre contigo?-_ Todoroki tuvo que hacer control de todo su poder mental para no calcinar a ese sujeto.

 _-¿Por qué diablos dices eso, Kaminari?-_ no intentó disimular su tono molesto el cual ni siquiera intimidó un poco al rubio, quien solo subió sus hombros. Se cruzó de brazos y bajó un poco su cara para que su bufanda azul el tapase hasta la nariz. Nada de eso era lo ideal para Todoroki.

 _-Oh vamos, ¿cuánto más piensan hacernos esperar?_

No se molestó ni en mirarlo ni en contestarle, aun seguía dolido por ese estúpido comentario que hizo antes. De un momento a otro, escuchó un leve pitido de su móvil, había recibido un mensaje.

 _-"¡Comienza la operación Kamijirou!"-_ por supuesto no leyó el mensaje en voz alta, pero se le hizo tierno lo emocionada que estaba su novia con dicho tema. Guardó el aparato de vuelta a su bolsillo e hizo lo que Momo le había pedido.

 _-Oye, Kaminari.-_ el rubio miró al bicolor con emoción, esperando que el mensaje que había recibido fuese una señal de que las chicas llegarían en escasos segundos.- _¿Sabes que a Jirou le gusta un chico?_

El chico de la electricidad se quedó callado mirando al mitad y mitad. Ambos estaban sumidos en un silencio en mitad de la calle mientras se miraban.

 _-Todoroki… ¿Desde cuándo eres un chismoso? No sabía que te interesaba tanto la vida de los demás._

Bonita forma de evitar la pregunta, diciéndole que era un entrometido. Cada vez le gustaba menos la situación, veía demasiados fallos en el plan de las chicas.

 _-¿Te lo ha dicho Yaomomo?_

 _-Algo así._

 _-Hmm…-_ para su sorpresa, lo reciente dicho sí que había trastocado un poco al rubio quien dejó de mirarse en el espejo y con una mirada seria se colocó al lado de Shoto.

 _-¿Y sabes quién es él?_

 _-No.-_ mintió con sequedad el chico de la quemadura.

 _-Con el mal gusto que tiene seguro que es un idiota.-_ Todoroki agradeció estar escondiendo su boca con su bufanda para ocultar con facilidad su sonrisa. _"Si tú supieras_ …" pensó con divertido.

 _-No lo dudo.-_ murmuró únicamente Shoto de mejor humor.

Bien, primera parte del plan completado. Y como si hubiesen estado esperando ese momento, ambas chicas, Yaoyorozu y Jirou hicieron su aparición a los pocos minutos. La joven de la coleta no pudo evitar apresurar el paso para lanzarse a abrazar a su novio, mientras que la rockera miraba como Todoroki abría sus brazos para recibir con cariño a su pareja.

 _-Que frío…-_ farfulló abrazándose y pegando su cara a la parte izquierda del pecho del joven ante la mirada divertida de este.

 _-Deberías haberte abrigado más.-_ con esa frase podría parecer que la estaba regañando, pero sus gestos y su tono solo reflejaban su amor y su preocupación por ella. Pasando su brazo por la espalda de la fémina, agarró su cintura y la atrajo hacia él mientras activaba levemente su quirk.

A unos pasos de distancia, Jirou y Kaminari miraban la escena en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Ella pensaba si alguna vez podría tener una relación como la que tenía su mejor amiga quien parecía haber tenido la suerte de encontrar a su alma gemela. Y él… Él oscilaba su mirada entre la feliz pareja y la chica que le acompañaba en ese instante.

 _-Hey, pareja. Dejad los cariñitos para cuando estéis solos.-_ su tono de voz parecía cansado y algo desalentador. Jirou no deseaba estar en ese lugar, sabiendo todo lo que habían ideado sus amigas.

 _Flash back._

Era bastante común para las chicas reunirse por las noches y hacer una pijamada. Ese día había tocado hacerla en la habitación de Yaoyorozu, que al tener la cama más grande permitía a todas estar sentadas en círculo para hablar cómodamente.

 _-¿Y cómo te va con Kirishima, Ashido?_

 _-Es divertido estar con Kirishima, pero aun no entiende del todo que ahora soy su novia. A veces me trata como si solo fuese su amiga_.- explicó con sinceridad la chica rosa a su amiga invisible mientras que las demás escuchaban.

 _-Bueno, después de todo habéis empezado a salir hace poco._

 _-Creo que hacéis muy buena pareja, kero._

 _-¿Pareja? ¿Salir? ¿Novios?-_ repetía murmurando Uraraka quien pensaba sonrojada en cierto chico.

- _Hey Uraraka_.- llamó Ashido a la castaña que dejó su ensoñación para enfocarse en la chica rosa _.- ¿En quién pensabas? ¿En Bakugo o en Midoriya?_

 _-¿Ehh? Yo no… Bakugo-kun… Deku-kun…Yo_ …- mientras hablaba las chicas vieron como poco a poco se iba elevando tapándose el rostro comenzando a flotar por la habitación.

 _-Yo shippeo "Kacchako".-_ mencionó Hagakure moviéndose animadamente.

 _-Yo creo que sería mejor el "Dekuraka".-_ comentó Mina encarando a Hagakure, entonces ambas empezaron a decir cuáles eran sus motivos para shippear a la pobre castaña con cada uno.

 _-¿Tú qué piensas, Kyoka-chan_?- preguntó la ranita mientras ponía la mano en su hombro. Ella y sus audífonos se sobresaltaron al estar sumida en sus pensamientos.

 _-Está claro, Tsuyu-chan. Ella shippea el "Kamijirou".-_ la divertida voz de Ashido se hizo sonar en la habitación siendo secundada por las risas de la invisible.

Se formó un pequeño alboroto en la habitación de la chica de la creación, quien estaba abstraída de la conversación que mantenían sus amigas por estar mandando mensajes con el móvil. Asui intentó que bajasen la voz para que los profesores no les llamasen la atención ni las castigasen, mientras que las dos más alocadas siguieron haciendo bromas. Jirou no mencionó nada, bebió su refresco en silencio intentando que pasasen del tema "Kamijirou". Al ver que Earphonejack no les seguía sus bromas, Hagakure y Ashido encontraron otra víctima.

 _-¡Yaomomo, déjame hablar con Todoroki!_

 _-¿Eh?-_ antes de que pudiese darse cuenta su teléfono móvil desapareció de sus manos y ahora estaba en poder Ashido y de Hagakure. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego intentó recuperarlo, no quería ni imaginar qué clase de broma le harían al pobre Todoroki con su teléfono.

 _-Podríamos decirle que nos mandase una foto de él sin camiseta…-_ empezaron a murmurar ambas a la vez.

 _-¡¿Pero que estáis diciendo?!-_ elevó tanto el tono de voz como subió el color por su rostro.

Mientras Momo se sentía avergonzada, y temía lo que pudiesen hacer sus dos amigas más traviesas, se abalanzó sobre ellas para recuperar su aparato. Tanto Pinky como Invisible girl reían por lo fácil que era atormentar a la pobre Creati, quien solo pudo respirar tranquila cuando por fin tuvo de nuevo su teléfono en su mano y rápidamente lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pijama.

 _\- Ay, quien iba a pensar que Yaomomo fuese la primera en tener novio. Y encima el más guapo de la clase._

 _-Ojiro-kun me dijo que el año pasado cuando hicimos equipos para pelear contra la clase B, Todoroki se mostró muy preocupado por Yaomomo cuando peleó contra Kendo._

 _-¿En serio?-_ dijeron Mina y Momo a la vez ante lo dicho por Hagakure quien asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

Mientras las 3 chicas hablaban, Tsuyu intentaba bajar a Uraraka del techo con la ayuda de su lengua y Jirou únicamente movía sus ojos para enfocarlos en quien estuviese hablando, mientras daba cortos sorbos a su bebida.

 _-¿Y cómo vas con Ojiro-san, Hagakure-san?_

 _-Mmm… Pues igual que siempre, creo que debo ser yo quien dé el paso._

 _-Hey Jirou, ¿y tú que vas a hacer con Kaminari?-_ la mencionada puso los ojos en blanco al volver ser el tema de la conversación.

- _No tengo que hacer nada, Ashido._

 _-Yo creo que Kaminari y tú os gustáis mutuamente._

 _-Opino lo mismo.-_ apoyó Momo mirando a su mejor amiga.

 _-El problema es que tanto tú como él os habéis creado la falsa impresión mutua de que solo sois amigos._ -habló como toda una experta Tooru.

 _-¡Es que solo somos amigos!_

 _-¿Y por qué cada vez que flirteaba con alguien te ponías celosa?-_ había que reconocer el tono pasado con el que habló la novia de Red riot, pues desde hace un largo tiempo, Kaminari no había coqueteado con ninguna chica y se pasaba últimamente él tiempo con Jirou, ya fuese molestándose mutuamente o escuchando grupos de música.

 _-Yo…_

 _-Podríamos hacer algo para ver si siente algo por ti._

 _-¿Algo como qué?-_ cuestionó escéptica mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus jacks.

 _-Mmm…_

 _-¿Qué os parece si organizamos una pequeña salida al cine?-_ la sugerencia vino de Yaoyorozu quien había levantado el dedo índice de su mano mientras hablaba.

- _El problema es que como hagamos una salida al cine se va a apuntar toda la clase. Y el objetivo es dejarles solos o algo así.-_ se sacudió su pelo rosa con algo de frustración.

- _¿Cómo una cita?_

 _-Eres un genio, Yaomomo. Una cita de parejas sería lo ideal. Yo no puedo hacerlo con Kirishima, porque si no se apuntarían también Sero y Bakugo y sería de todo menos romántico._

3 de las 4 chicas que estaban sobre la cama giraron lentamente y miraron fijamente a Momo. La chica de la creación vio un atisbo de emoción y esperanza en los ojos de Kyoka y haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para ayudarla.

- _¡Sí! Contad conmigo, mañana se lo pediré a Shoto._

 _-A "Shoto"…-_ empezaron a decir melosas y al unísono Hagakure y Ashido volviendo a molestar a Momo.

Fin del flash back

Y ahí se encontraban, reunidos para merendar antes de ir a ver una película juntos. Entraron dentro de la cafetería donde los chicos habían estado esperando, mientras caminaban hacia una de las mesas pasaron por donde estaban exhibidos unos deliciosos dulces los cuales les hicieron la boca agua. Al estar sentados, el bicolor y el rubio preguntaron qué era lo que querían tomar.

- _Yo quiero una crepe de chocolate y nata.-_ dijo Jirou con tranquilidad, le había dado ganas de algo dulce después de ver esos magníficos pasteles.

- _Yo…-_ Empezó dubitativa Yaoyorozu con un dedo en su barbilla.- _Yo solo quiero un té._

 _-¿Únicamente quieres eso?-_ su novio le hizo esa pregunta extrañado, luego vio como ella asintió con su cabeza.

- _Bien, vamos a pedir, Todoroki._

Kaminari se alejó junto con el albino dejando a las chicas solas. Cuando vieron que ya estaban a una distancia prudente empezaron a hablar.

-¿ _Puedes decirme que clase de jugarretas tienes pensadas, Yaomomo?_

 _-Me sorprende que pienses así de mí, Kyoka-san.-_ llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y se hizo la ofendida la morena para luego esbozar una sonrisa.- _Puedes estar tranquila, no planeo nada por lo que debas preocuparte._

- _Lo siento, pero con esa sonrisa se me hace muy difícil creerte.-_ su comentario acrecentó su sonrisa e hizo que una suave risa saliese de su boca.- _Incluso has metido al pobre Todoroki en esto._

- _Sabes perfectamente que no obligaría a Shoto a hacer nada que le desagradase. Así que no te preocupes, ni pienses que hemos pensado un descabellado plan para lanzarte a los brazos de Kaminari._

 _-Lo único que me tranquiliza es que Ashido y Hagakure no están aquí, sino complicarían más las cosas con sus bromas.-_ expresó con desaliento Kyoka.

- _No hará falta que te lancemos a los brazos de Kaminari, ya lo harás tú solita.-_ pensó con diversión Momo viendo como su amiga se perdía en su teléfono. Además, Shoto le había comentado que no estaba muy cómodo con hacer nada demasiado comprometedor para acercarles.

Flash back

Ese frío sábado, Momo se despertó la primera de sus compañeras, quienes habían dormido junto a ella en su habitación. Algunas como Jirou y Asui habían dormido junto a ella en su cama, dado lo enorme que era, y las demás habían dormido en sacos de dormir en el suelo de la habitación, aunque al irse a dormir dudaron que Uraraka se quedase en tierra y le ataron en la cintura una pequeña cuerda para que no empezase a flotar dormida por toda la habitación.

Se sentó en la cama, bostezó y miró el reloj que marcaba las 9:04. Con cuidado y sin encender ninguna luz para no perturbar el sueño de sus compañeras, se bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación con su teléfono en la mano. Dudaba que tuviese algún momento de paz cuando se despertasen sus escandalosas invitadas y debía avisar a Todoroki que el plan que tenían para esa tarde se modificaría. Salió victoriosa de su habitación al ver como seguían durmiendo como rocas, y caminó por los silenciosos pasillos de los dormitorios. Fue directamente a la habitación de su novio, esperando que ya estuviese despierto.

Momo no tardó demasiado en llegar a la puerta que separaba el pasillo con la habitación de estilo japonés. Llamó levemente un par de veces y esperó a que le abriese la puerta. Lo que no se esperaba era que le pellizcasen en la cintura por detrás buscando sus cosquillas. Un pequeño grito salió de sus labios al sentir esas conocidas manos.

- _Shhh… Vas a despertar a Satou y a Sero.-_ una sonrisa divertida se formó en su boca cuando tras el pequeño grito se tapó los labios rápidamente.

- _Si se despiertan, será culpa tuya por asustarme así._ – mientras le regañaba recibió un beso en la mejilla y, traes eso, vio como el bicolor abría la puerta de su cuarto invitándola a pasar.

- _¿Y a qué has venido? No es que me moleste, pero si lo hubiese sabido me hubiese quedado en la cama esperándote para…_

 _-Deja de hacer esa clase de comentarios, por favor.-_ pidió sintiendo como sus orejas le ardían. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería diciendo eso. Shoto solo pudo reír al ver el efecto de su comentario.

El dueño de la habitación le señaló su futon para que se sentase y él empezó a buscar ropa para cambiarse, puesto que aun llevaban sus pijamas e incluso Todoroki tenía un poco el pelo revuelto.

- _¿Dónde has ido?_

 _-Me he despertado y he ido a desayunar algo._

 _-Oh… No te he visto subiendo en el ascensor._

 _-He subido por las escaleras, iba a ir ahora a entrenar un poco y pensé que sería un buen calentamiento._

Tras eso se quedó en silencio viendo como entraba y salía de su cuarto de baño y luego se empezaba a cambiar de ropa.

- _¿Y bien? No creo que hayas venido únicamente a ver cómo me cambio de ropa._ \- hizo el comentario tras quitarse los pantalones del pijama y colocarse el chándal de UA. Creati se había quedado momentáneamente embobada mirando a Shoto.

- _Eres cruel, sabes lo mucho que me afectan esos comentarios y a ti te divierte ponerme nerviosa._

- _No sabes cuánto me divierte demasiado verte así.-_ Tras colocarse una camiseta sobre su torso, se puso de rodillas para empezar a besar con experiencia los suaves labios de su pareja. Y es que Todoroki había aprendido lo divertido y lo gracioso que era realizar esa clase de comentarios al ver lo inquieta y sonrojada que se ponía su adorable enamorada. Haciendo de eso, un juego para él.

Empezó a tumbarla en su futon mientras devorada su boca, introduciendo su lengua en su cavidad bucal. Ella por su parte se encargó de revolverle aun más el pelo y de acariciar su espalda.

No le importaba cambiar sus planes de entrenar para hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Oh no, estaba más que encantado con ese cambio. Comenzó a meter tímidamente su mano por la camisa que usaba su novia para dormir, tocando su abdomen. Acariciaba su nívea piel, pasando su mano por su ombligo y subiendo por sus costillas.

Sin embargo, la mano de ella le detuvo, rompiendo además el beso en el que se estaba fundiendo. Shoto se separó un poco desconcertado buscando con su mirada una respuesta, no era común que le detuviese.

- _Espera… Antes quiero hablar contigo._

 _-¿Ocurre algo?-_ se separó de ella y se sentó en el futon, agarrándole la mano con la que le había detenido segundos antes.

- _No, no. No ocurre nada malo.-_ vio como el rostro de Shoto se suavizó y se tranquilizó.- _Es acerca de nuestra cita de esta tarde._

 _-¿Quieres cancelarla?_

 _-No. Pero sí que me gustaría cambiar algunas cosas…-_ su ceja blanca subió mientras mostraba su confusión.- _Verás… Espero que no te moleste, pero me gustaría tener una cita de parejas…_

 _-¿Con Kirishima y Ashido?_ \- preguntó por ellos al ver la única pareja que había en la clase aparte de ellos.

- _No, con Kyoka-san y Kaminari-san._

 _-¿Son pareja?_

 _-Aun no.-_ dijo convencida la joven, viendo como su novio ladeaba su cabeza queriendo entender. – _Quiero que me ayudes a unirlos…_

 _-No me siento muy cómodo metiéndome en la vida de otros, Momo…_

 _-Oh no, no me malinterpretes. Solo quiero… Quiero que les dejemos solos. Únicamente eso._

 _-¿Crees que con eso bastará para que sean pareja? Te veo muy convencida._

 _-Pero necesito que hagas y digas algunas cosas por mí.-_ le miró bastante escéptico ante lo mencionado.- _Nada de lo que debas preocuparte._

 _-Está bien. ¿Iremos a esa cafetería de todas formas?-_ preguntó por el plan inicial que tendrían ellos dos solos, ella asintió con la cabeza. Suspiró ante el lío que quería meterle su novia, la cual estaba visiblemente emocionada por actuar de celestina. Sonrió al verla de esa forma y se sorprendió a sí mismo al decir que aceptaba el plan, mientras pensaba " _Las cosas que se hacen por amor…_ "

Momo se lanzó a abrazarlo y a empezar a darle besos en las mejillas cuando se mostró de acuerdo con la cita de parejas. Él la acomodó mejor en su regazo, volviendo a besarla como lo había hecho antes. No la dejaría escapar ahora que la tenía así.

- _¿Y bien? ¿Por dónde nos habíamos quedado...?_

Fin del flash back

Los chicos no tardaron en llegar después de pedir y de pagar su merienda. Se sentaron en la mesa junto a ellas, Todoroki al lado de Yaoyorozu y Kaminari al lado de Jirou.

 _-¿De qué estabais hablando, chicas?_

 _-De cosas de chicas, Kaminari-san.-_ comentó con una sonrisa viendo como a Jirou se le subía un poco el color en su cara al ver como Kaminari se sentaba junto a ella. No haría falta que hiciesen nada, Momo estaba completamente segura de que esos dos se gustaban mutuamente.

- _Hey Jirou, ¿conoces al grupo de "Hero or villain"?_

 _-Por supuesto que lo conozco, incluso tengo varios de sus discos._

La conversación entre ellos fluía con naturalidad, ambos tenían muchas cosas en común. Siguieron hablando mientras eran observados y analizados por la pareja de alumnos recomendados. Su charla fue interrumpida cuando la camarera les trajo su pedido, fue dejando frente a cada uno merienda, pero hubo algo que extraño a Momo.

 _-¿Te has pedido un trozo de pastel?-_ señaló con el dedo el gran trozo de pastel de chocolate que habían colocado frente al bicolor, mientras él removía con absoluta tranquilidad su café.

- _Sí. ¿Quieres un trozo?-_ no esperó respuesta, ya había cortado un trozo con la cuchara y se lo ofrecía con caballerosidad a la joven.

Miró la sonrisa de Todoroki y luego al trozo de pastel, osciló la vista varias veces, para por fin abrir su boca para recibir el dulce.

 _-Se ha dado cuenta de que no quería comer dulces para no engordar y se lo ha pedido él porque sabe que soy incapaz de negarme…_

Vio como tras darle el bocado, dejó la cuchara sobre el plato y se lo acercó más a ella mientras se entretenía con su café ignorando por completo el dulce. Agarró la cuchara y partió otro trozo y lo observó, era realmente delicioso pero se negaba a comerlo ella sola.

- _Shoto. –_ El recién nombrado le contestó con un _"¿Mm?"_ mientras ella le acercaba esta vez el dulce a su boca. – _Di "ahh"._

Sus ojos de distinto color se abrieron con sorpresa mientras sentía como su rostro le ardía. Retrocedió unos centímetros para tener mejor visión de lo que estaba aconteciendo. Tardó unos segundos en proceder a abrir con nerviosismo su boca y recibir el dulce. Escuchó la molesta risa de Kaminari al verle acceder a hacer cosas tan embarazosas.

- _¿Te gusta?-_ asintió mientras lo degustaba.

Jirou a diferencia de Kaminari no se rió, suspiró al verles tener un momento tan adorable. Sentía que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que ella no encontraría algo así de perfecto nunca. El rubio clavó su mirada en ella, perfectamente consciente de cómo miraba con envidia sana a su mejor amiga y a su novio.

Yaoyorozu sonrió para sus adentros al ver como Kaminari miraba a una triste Jirou y buscaba otro tema para sacarle conversación. Momo había observado con ojo crítico la relación que tenía su mejor amiga con el rubio. Ambos se buscaban él uno al otro, ya fuese con cualquier excusa o para molestarse. Solo hacía falta que Kaminari sintiese un poco de celos para que comprendiese por fin lo que sentía por la rockera. Y estaba segura de ello, al ver como comentaba bromas para levantarle el ánimo y sonreía enormemente al conseguir que riera. Solo necesitaban tener un momento completamente a solas.

Pasaron un rato más conversando los 4, de las clases, de sus poderes, de las noticias… Después de terminar su merienda salieron del establecimiento y se pararon en el mismo sitio donde se encontraron. Se volvieron a colocar sus chaquetas y sus abrigos pues en el poco tiempo que permanecieron dentro del local bajaron aun más las temperaturas. Hablaron sobre el cambio repentino del tiempo durante esos días hasta que un pequeño estornudo proveniente de Yaoyorozu les sacó de su conversación, Shoto la miró con el ceño fruncido viendo como ella se llevaba su mano a su nariz enrojecida por el frío. Sin previo aviso se quitó la bufanda azul que la había acompañado toda la tarde y la puso alrededor del cuello de Momo, quien la miró con una enorme sonrisa.

- _¿Y bien? ¿Ahora dónde vamos?-_ preguntó Kaminari mientras se ponía al lado de Jirou.

- _Esto…Pues…-_ comenzó diciendo Todoroki mientras recibía una mirada de Yaoyorozu que ninguno de los dos ajenos a la pareja supo descifrar.- _Nosotros íbamos ir ahora al hospital a ver a mi madre._

 _-Oh… ¿Entonces volvemos a los dormitorios?-_ Jirou comentó mientras miraba a Kaminari.

- _¡Aun es temprano!-_ Una apresurada Momo intervino en la conversación mientras pensaba en algo que no les hiciese irse ya a los dormitorios.

- _He escuchado que han abierto una nueva tienda de música. Podríamos ir.-_ Kaminari se dirigió únicamente a Jirou, quien después de unos segundos sopesando la idea accedió.

 _-Nosotros nos marchamos ya. Pasároslo bien, chicos.-_ se despidió Momo mientras tiraba de la mano de Shoto quien solo se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- _¿Crees que ha funcionado tu operación?-_ comentó en voz baja el bicolor tras haberse alejado varios metros de ellos.

- _Al 100%. ¿No has visto como Kaminari-san intentaba animar a Kyoka-san?-_ la emoción era palpable en sus palabras.- _¿Te aseguraste de poner celoso a Kaminari-san, Shoto?_

 _-Seguí tus indicaciones al pie de la letra._ -comentó con desgana mientras sentía como su novia reía mientras le abrazaba y él la atraía más para sí. Se fueron alejando cada vez más de sus amigos rumbo al hospital.

Por su parte, el chico de la electricidad y la joven de los audífonos emprendieron su marcha hacia la mencionada tienda de música. Estuvieron hablando escasamente en el camino de vuelta, pues Kyoka estuvo más callada de lo normal. Kaminari sacaba todo tipo de temas, intentando que la conversación fluyera pero nada funcionaba. Llegaron a la tienda de música y allí la cosa se animó un poco, estuvieron hablando de distintos tipos de grupos y géneros de música. Al final ambos terminaron comprando varios discos. Cuando salieron de la tienda para su desgracia la lluvia había comenzado, no era demasiado intensa pero si muy molesta.

- _Ten.-_ y sin más, Jirou sintió peso sobre su cabeza y como su acompañante se había quitado su chaqueta y la había puesto sobre ella.

- _Si me das tu chaqueta, te enfermarás.-_ aun así agradeció el gesto.

- _No me importa._

Empezaron a andar bajo la lluvia, pegándose a los edificios para no mojarse en exceso, Kaminari iba delante de ella, haciendo camino pues la gente pasaba con rapidez queriendo llegar lo más pronto a sus hogares, tiraba suavemente de su mano para que no le perdiera el paso. Jirou sentía el masculino olor que emanaba de la chaqueta y la calidez que le traspasa a través de su mano. Se sentía cada vez más nerviosa, sin saber que hacer o decir, únicamente se dejaba guiar por el chico a través de la gente.

Por suerte solo les faltaba unas calles más para llegar a U.A, pero…Pero Jirou no quería llegar, quería seguir tomando la mano de Denki, quería seguir oliendo su olor proveniente de su chaqueta. Jirou quería que ese momento se alargase todo lo posible. Sin embargo, no tardaron en llegar, se pararon en el umbral de la puerta de los dormitorios, sin llegar a entrar.

Kaminari soltó la mano de la chica e intentó secarse y peinarse el pelo un poco, lo tenía totalmente empapado y revuelto. Por su parte, Earphone jack se quitó la chaqueta del contrario y se la ofreció. Denki miró como le ofrecía su prenda, con los ojos mirando hacia otra dirección, totalmente empapada y con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas. En ese momento y en ese lugar, sintió una dolorosa punzada en su corazón. Estaba hecha un desastre, pero sin lugar a dudas, le gustaba ese desastre.

Sintió un impulso de acercarse a ella y de abrazarla fuertemente, pero hubo algo que le detuvo.

" _Oye, Kaminari. ¿Sabes que a Jirou le gusta un chico?"_

Las palabras de Todoroki volvieron a su mente, como tantas veces lo había hecho esa tarde. Se había pasado toda la tarde pensando en quien sería el afortunado que tenía enamorado a esa chica tan preciosa. Apretó fuertemente sus puños, sus ojos y su mandíbula. ¿ _Por qué nunca tenía suerte con las chicas? ¿Por qué cuando había aceptado sus sentimientos por Jirou a ella le gustaba otro?_ Desde hace unos meses había dejado de interesarle las demás chicas y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que le gustaba más hacer enfadar a esa chica. No estaba orgulloso, pues le costó bastante aceptar que le gustaba Jirou Kyoka.

No lo aguantó más, y como un impulso eléctrico abrazó a la chica sin poderlo evitar. Jirou parpadeó un par de veces sin poder creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante.

- _Kaminari… ¿Pero qué…?-_ comenzó a decir hasta que las palabras del rubio la detuvieron.

- _Puede que sea más guapo y más listo que yo... Pero estoy seguro, de que yo no permitiría que estuvieses triste. Encontraría la forma para hacerte feliz…_

Las palabras la golpeaban sin poder digerirlas correctamente. _¿Qué quería decir? ¿Acaso él...?_

 _-Te demostraré que soy mejor que ese imbécil del que estas enamorada._

 _-¿Qué…? ¿Kaminari de dónde has sacado eso?_

El rubio se separó un poco de ella, manteniéndola aun entre sus brazos. Ambos tenían el rostro sonrojado y los ojos brillantes.

- _Todoroki me ha dicho que te gusta un chico. Y estoy seguro de qué por eso has estado triste toda la tarde._

 _-Maldita Yaomomo y sus juegos. Esta me la vas a pagar caro.-_ pensó para sus adentros viendo como Kaminari apretaba fuertemente sus labios y la miraba fijamente.- _Kaminari, tú…_

 _-Me gustas, Jirou. Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque no sea correspondido quiero hacerte feliz. Estoy seguro de que puedo hacerte olvidar a ese idiota._

Se quedó de piedra, paralizada, sin respiración, sin… No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando sus oídos. Su mente trabajaba a todo tren para entender y comprender lo que había dicho. _"Me gustas, Jirou."_ _¿Por qué en ese momento se sentía tan afortunada?_ Una traviesa lágrimas cruzó su mejilla.

- _No creo que puedas ser mejor que ese idiota._

 _-¡Solo tienes que…!_

 _-Porque ese idiota eres tú._

Sus brazos dejaron de abrazarla, cayendo a los costados de su cuerpo. La miraba perplejo, sin parpadear. _¿Era correspondido?_ Levantó sus manos lentamente, temblando, y apresó el rostro de Jirou con ellas, depositando de esa manera un inocente y tierno beso en sus labios.

 _Operación KamiJirou: Completada_


	15. Operación KamiJirou: Bonus

_Bonus_

Momo se lanzó a abrazarlo y a empezar a darle besos en las mejillas cuando se mostró de acuerdo con la cita de parejas. Él la acomodó mejor en su regazo, volviendo a besarla como lo había hecho antes. No la dejaría escapar ahora que la tenía así.

- _¿Y bien? ¿Por dónde nos habíamos quedado...?-_ murmuró a apenas unos centímetros de la boca de su novio mientras acariciaba la nariz del bicolor con la suya propia.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Shoto, quien volvió a besarla, hambriento, como si hubiese pasado años desde que la beso. Con besos apasionados y deliciosos. Mientras la besaba, fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Momo, dejando su torso femenino poco a poco al descubierto. Soltó una exhalación al ver que debajo de la prenda que acababa de desabrochar no había nada ningún molesto sostén, que le complicase la vida.

Subió una de sus manos, la cual hasta ese momento estaba agarrando de la cintura a su novia hasta uno de los pezones rosados de su novia, empezando a jugar con él. Pellizcándolo, tirando de él y haciendo que soltase ella un par de gemidos. Momo abandonó la boca de Shoto y empezó a atacar con pequeños mordiscos su cuello, el chico solo pudo echar la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para darle más espacio. Cuando la camiseta que se acababa de poner el chico le impidió seguir, se deshizo de ella, a lo que Todoroki no puso ninguna resistencia. Él por su parte se encargó de apartar y lanzar los pantalones de dormir de ella, dejándola en ropa interior.

Gradualmente, la temperatura en ese cuarto empezó a subir, con caricias más atrevidas y con suspiros más largos. Momo sentía bajo de ella, como cierta parte de la anatomía de su pareja crecía. Lejos de asustarse o mostrarse tímida, empezó a hacer movimientos circulares con sus caderas, haciendo que Shoto soltase varios gemidos para su diversión. Así era, ella también tenía sus formas de jugar con él. Mientras seguía con esos tortuosos movimientos, empujó suavemente a Shoto por el pecho para que se tumbase en el futon con ella encima. Mordía cada parte de su cuello, sus hombros y su pecho, moviendo su cadera a sobre él con cada mordida.

- _Joder…_

Sonrió contra su pecho al escucharle. Le gustaba tenerle así, gimiendo por ella. Él por su parte ahora tenía ambas manos en su cadera, jugando con sus dedos con la ropa interior que aun tenía puesta su novia y moviendo su cadera buscando más de esa sensación que sentía cuando ella se movía sobre él. Shoto no aguantó más y moviendo un poco a Momo se quitó toda la ropa que aun tenía puesta, quedándose totalmente desnudo. Además, aprovechó también para arrancarle la prenda que aun tapaba la intimidad de su novia. Volvió a tumbarse en el futon, atrayendo hacia él a Yaoyorozu besándola y rozando con levedad sus intimidades, sacándose mutuamente sonoros gemidos.

- _¿Dónde tienes los preservativos?_ \- preguntó la morena cerca de su oreja para después morder el lóbulo de la misma, haciendo que el chico ardiese más.

- _En….En ese cajón.-_ por un segundo se olvidó incluso de hablar.

La vio alargar su brazo para abrir el mencionado cajón y agarrar uno de ellos. Lo abrió con sus dientes, con cuidado de no dañarlo y lo puso con experiencia sobre el miembro erecto de Todoroki. Se acomodó ella misma, siendo observada fijamente por Shoto quien tumbado, esperaba sumisamente. Fue bajando hasta que finalmente él estuvo completamente dentro de ella, haciendo que ambos soltasen un suspiro conjuntamente.

Empezó a moverse rítmicamente, desde su perspectiva podía ver a un Todoroki sonrojado bajo de ella apretando sus dientes y gimiendo mientras que mantenía su mirada en ella. Se impulsaba con la ayuda de sus piernas y apoyando sus manos en el pecho de él.

Se mordió el labio siendo testigo de cómo se movía sobre él. Era un espectáculo hermoso. Sus movimientos, su pelo suelto y aun con la camisa puesta. Maravilloso. El ritmo lento que la introducía dentro de ella le parecía horriblemente placentero, haciéndole gemir y gruñir. No aguantó mucho más hasta que tomó cartas en el asunto. Aun con ella sobre él, dejó de estar tumbado para sentarse, la acomodó perfectamente sobre él y con sus brazos la hizo subir y bajar.

El peso de Momo no era nada que no pudiese levantar con facilidad. Ella se sorprendió, clavando sus uñas en sus hombros y gimiendo su nombre. Ahora él tenía el control y ella disfrutaba de cada movimiento.

- _Shoto…_

 _-No gimas muy alto...-_ a diferencia de ella, él tenía compañeros al otro lado de la habitación y no tenía ningún interés de que supieran las actividades que hacía con su novia.

Ella se abrazó a él, ocultando su rostro su cuello, apoyando en su hombro su cabeza. Su boca estaba muy cerca de su oreja, siendo golpeado por los susurros y los gemidos que salían de la boca de su Momo. Aumentó los movimientos, haciéndola ascender y descender por él, sintiendo como le apretaba de una manera deliciosa. Pronto llegarían al final y empezó a hacerlo más bruscamente, hasta que ambos por fin alcanzaron la gloria.

Shoto se derrumbó en el futon, seguido de Momo, buscando los dos el aire perdido de sus pulmones. Su mano derecha fue al pelo azabache, empezando a acariciarlo con sumo cariño, mientras ella sonreía y esparcía numerosos besos por toda la piel de él que estuviese a su alcance.

Iba a ser un día muy largo, pero no podría haber empezado de mejor manera.

.

.

.

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Menudo capítulo más largo y más completito habéis tenido hoy. Sé que _"La creación del fuego y el hielo_ " está enfocado principalmente al Todomomo, así que espero que este capítulo centrado tanto en el KamiJirou no os haya molestado y lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

Comentad todo lo que queráis y decidme lo que os ha parecido, estoy abierta a cualquier comentario. Me encanta leeros aunque no tenga demasiado tiempo para contestaros. (Me ha costado horrores sacar tiempo para escribir todo esto)

La verdad es que no tenía pensado escribir el lemon, pero con la tontería lo escribí y como no quería que le quitase protagonismo al KamiJirou lo puse en un bonus a parte.

Sin más me despido, hasta la próxima!


End file.
